


Remembering Normal/牢记正常

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 哈尔乔丹是个完全正常的Alpha ，而且绝对不是同性恋。彻彻底底的，一丁点儿都不。除了有那么一次···





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494842) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Words: 67000+

如果当时他能穿好那件该死的衣服，他的生活或许会比现在的轻松一万倍。

显然，他没有。因为那天停机棚里热得像地狱，而标枪号里甚至比地狱还热5度。他们已经连续工作了2个小时，一件看上去很简单的修复工作，已然变成了插在他屁股上能折腾一整天的尖刺。“把那个钩钩···递我一下，”他说，从控制台的下方斜着看上去。汗水已经开始往眼睛里流了。

“钩钩？”布鲁斯说。哈尔咬紧后牙槽。

“你知道我指的是什么。我不知道它的名字怎么了，告我啊。天杀的，这根线我不能——等下，”他说。接着布鲁斯在他旁边蹲了下来，帮他把那根电线移开，与此同时哈尔用烙铁把其它的给焊住。“好了，我想没问题了，至少这一部分。”

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯咕哝道，他站起来回到连接标枪号控制台的电脑边，“不要那么早下判断。让我先测试下那圈回路再说。”哈尔可以听到键盘飞快的敲击声。

“我们可以只测试子路径，”哈尔说，“就像我47小时前建议的那样。但是显然上帝不允许你走任何捷径。”

布鲁斯喉咙里滚过一声微不可闻的音节，哈尔又一次把掉进眼里的汗水抹掉。如果这里有空调，情况还不算太难熬。可是他现在被关在一个密不透风的铁盒子里，还是和蝙蝠侠一起。明天的某个时候联盟就会发现他们的尸体，保持着异形里面那种互相撕咬着脖子的惨死相。“好吧，”哈尔叹了口气，“继续最初的议题。如果我们能连接上第三和第六线路，那我们也许就能绕过整个挨千刀的第五线路。”

“这是个好主意，”布鲁斯说，“只要没人介意下一次乘坐标枪号出去的时候被最近的恒星烤个焦脆，只因为你懒的不想做一次全程测试。假设我只有一样东西可以挡在自己和烧成火球之间，如果不介意的话，我希望那不是你的职业道德。”

“你就是个大屁眼子，知道不？”

另一件工具递进他手里，“钩钩，”布鲁斯说。

两人继续沉默的工作了一会儿。布鲁斯是怎么做到不大汗淋漓的，对哈尔来说是未解之谜。不过至少他没有套制服，今天两人都聪明的只穿着短袖和牛仔裤就来上班了。布鲁斯看上去还是和早上一样清爽，反观哈尔却像个从汗水里打捞上来的怪物。标枪号封闭的空气里充斥着浓烈的Alpha气味，刺激得哈尔几欲作呕。大部分都是他自己的味道，这是显然，因为他才是那个在控制台下躺了一天的人——这是他自己要求的，他不想让其它任何人乱搞他的飞船。

“你的飞船，”布鲁斯说。

“你没听错。我坐在机长的椅子上，这就是我的飞船。”

“你最好记起来我操作这架飞船的技术和你不差丝毫，所以抬起你那自以为是的屁股然后——”

“哇哦，哇哦，给老子暂停一分钟，你他妈什么？大爷我可是正儿八经的试飞员，现在却是自以为是的那一个？你说和我不差丝毫，就凭你这个自学成才的，你要这么做？因为我确定你在网上看过的经验视频完全可以和美国空军的——”头顶一根金属管子突然松开，高温蒸汽喷涌而出，兜头盖脸笼两人一身。

“操！”哈尔大叫，“我的飞船！”

他趴到控制台下去关总阀，布鲁斯则挣扎着试图把管子接回原处同时关好活门，他的手毫无疑问被蒸汽烫了个半熟。接下来两个人又花了一个小时，仅仅是试图稳定她的状态，好让他们能进入她的内部开始升级。所以也许，他们可能是比规定的维护周期晚了那么好几个月。

哈尔坐了起来，然后他当然没计算好，头直直撞在了控制台的钢化边缘上。

“嗷，”他低声叫。

“蠢货。”

哈尔滑出来，扳手被他扔到一边。他抓着被汗水浸透的衣服边缘一把扯了下来，乱七八糟的揉成一团。

“我们得让这里面的空气流通起来不然我就要嗝屁了，”他说。

而布鲁斯只是神情古怪的看着他。不能算是生气，也不是那种他准备要评价哈尔刚刚又说了什么蠢话的样子，就只是古怪，下巴上有一丝肌肉被咬得死紧，筋脉微跳。

“回去工作，”他说，但他在说这话的时候看也没看哈尔一眼。

“是，是，”哈尔叹了口气，“你只需要动动手指敲键盘，我才是那个躺在下面屁股磨得生疼的人。”

“你想交换吗？”

“不我不想交换。”

“是因为你不信任我会连接那些电路，还是因为你不知道该怎么操作电脑这部分？”

哈尔捡起他汗淋淋的衣服朝布鲁斯扔去。下一秒他发现自己的背被猛地推到一块金属隔板上，而布鲁斯压着他，脸近在迟尺。“操你的，”哈尔挣扎着，脑子里想不出来该说什么的一片空白，因为他以为布鲁斯只是被那件衣服给惹怒了然后反应过激而已，但他看上去并不像在生气。他只是站在那，把哈尔压在标枪号的舱壁上，而哈尔可以轻易推开他。本可以。那他为什么没动？

而布鲁斯...布鲁斯什么都没做。手指没有用力，也没有做任何事情，除了看着哈尔。然后他...吸气。深深的呼吸着。封闭的金属舱内，空气里全是Alpha浓烈难闻的气味，可他的鼻翼在这些气味灌进肺里时微微扇着，仿佛那一点也不让他反胃，仿佛根本不够似的。仿佛他是···噢。

噢。

哈尔当然在之前也接触过Alpha基佬们，他知道他该注意什么，每个Alpha都知道。危险，冲动，强烈的攻击性，冷冷算计的眼神。而也许他在高中的健康课上听得三心二意，但他依然记得课上播放的视频：一条黑暗的小巷，一个毫无防备的Alpha正在独自走着，吹着口哨，完全没有发现埋伏在垃圾站背后来势汹汹的Alpha基佬。他在垂涎欲滴的观察着，等待出击的时机。突然他咆哮着从藏身之处冲出来，巨大身影扑向那个无辜的Alpha，把他狠狠扔出去撞上背后的砖墙，一边吼叫一边下手撕开对方的衣服。接着视频停住，一行字闪现在屏幕上：别让此事发生在你身上。

好笑的是，真实的人生并不和健康课上的视频全然一样。

哈尔张开嘴准备说听着，我们挺好只是，我不喜好这一口，所以给老子滚远点。马上，他马上就会这么说。

马上。

布鲁斯至始至终没有移开他的眼神。无意识的，哈尔的脑海里开始响起他朋友罗里那鼻音满满的腔调，在那堂遥远的健康课上：我一个朋友说他们会看进你的眼睛，他们就是用这种法子，他说他们会催眠你。然后是他老师耐心的叹息。不，哈特内尔先生，那只是个传说。刻板印象会害了你，因为它们遮掩了那些人会对你造成的真正威胁。

在健康课上，他们把你根据性别阶级而分开，所以你可以大胆的问一些问题而不会感到尴尬。经年累月后的现在哈尔才意识到当时他应该多问些问题。是不是还有其它的视频但是被他睡过去了？

他知道他能推开布鲁斯的压制，布鲁斯也知道他能做到。这种压制一开始就是被设置成可推开的。当然，一部分把人压到墙上的力量来自另一个人的体重，不单单仅是手掌。而布鲁斯的身体就压着他的，哈尔鼻子被两个Alpha混合在一起锋利辛辣的气味刺激的皱成一团。布鲁斯的身体压着他，身形要比他的稍微大些，结实紧绷的肌肉，完美的体型。哈尔的老二显然没有看过健康课上的那些视频，它朝着对方传来的温度和压力，朝着对方的身体，有了反应。

布鲁斯的嘴唇在一点点的靠近，缓缓的，留给他充分的时间。正如之前那样，留给他充分的时间，好让他打破他的压制。他现在应该告诉布鲁斯滚远点。现在正是时机。“我不是同性恋，”可是他这么说，听上去像窃窃的私语。

“这个不是在叫我住手，”布鲁斯指出。

它的确不是，对不对？男人说的有道理。

“就…告诉你一下，”哈尔喃喃道。

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯说。接着就有嘴唇吻了上来。只有嘴唇，没有舌。这招很聪明，真的。舌头是气味的发散处，强烈的，独特的，Alpha的气味。你把舌头抵进另一个Alpha的嘴里，一个Alpha尝到另一个Alpha的味道，他们很有可能被呛得干呕。所以只有布鲁斯的嘴唇，还有他屁股缓慢的顶蹭。操，哈尔变硬了，非常，非常硬。

布鲁斯的唇游离到他脖颈，停在那里吸吮。哈尔能感觉到有点水气掠过，一根湿漉漉的舌头贴了上来，拖曳迤逦。布鲁斯在舔舐他的汗。布鲁斯在享受。而就是这个，就是这幕，让他的阴茎肿胀疼痛起来。只要想到布鲁斯在享受他，布鲁斯在享受任何东西，都足以让他兴致高涨。布鲁斯舔食的是他的味道，他的。他的味道，是布鲁斯想要的。

哈尔抓过布鲁斯的后脑勺，把两人的嘴拉到一起，而这一次他是那个把舌头伸进布鲁斯口腔的人。布鲁斯低哼着。低哼着也同时掌握住哈尔的头，用力的，把他的舌头与哈尔的缠在一起，摩挲抽滑，嘴饥渴难耐的张大，像是要把哈尔的一同吞下。哈尔努力咽下反射性的干呕，尝试着深呼吸并适应它。

有一只手，沿着他阴茎的边缘按压着。哈尔双腿分开了一点，留给对方更多的空间。这是只知道在干什么的手。哈尔心中掠过一丝惊慌，而这时布鲁斯打破了那个吻，那双不可思议的眼睛直视他，观察着，睫毛微颤，像是在评估些什么，掂量着。

那只手解开了他的拉链。宽厚温热的手掌现在挤进他的牛仔裤里面，把他整个阴茎包裹住。布鲁斯把自己的也掏出来了，Alpha的气息太浓烈了，麝香味铺天盖地，哈尔还是干呕出声。而布鲁斯只是轻轻笑了一下，然后把两人的阴茎握在了一起，哈尔被对方的高热烫得呻吟出声。有一件事他是知道的，勃起时Alpha阴茎的热度要比Omega和Beta的高出许多。但是知道是一回事，真正与彻底硬了的，热得出奇的肉棒贴在一起，那感觉是完全想象不出来的。

布鲁斯在顶蹭他。一只粗壮手臂圈住他的脖子，另一只则紧紧掐住他的屁股，而朝他压过来的高温几乎使他招架不住。像是疾风骤雨劈头而下，“我——我快了，”他堪堪挤出，“我知道你快了，”布鲁斯低声说着，热气喷进他耳里。

有些时候高中健康课的那些视频会让他性奋，因为它们会给你展示些东西，打着教育你要怎么成为一个对自己有充分认识和负责的年轻Alpha的旗号——“负责任的青年男性和女性，”标语是这么说的。但是视频里却放的是在大学生联谊会上，一个心怀鬼胎的Omega压上一个茫然的Alpha，屏幕上此时会有字幕显示哪些选择才是“负责任”的做法，但是教室内所有Alpha的注意力早就不在那上面了，每个人都在幻想操那个Omega。有些时候哈尔在之后会冲进洗手间打一发手枪，他知道身边的每一个隔间里都发生着相同的事。他能听见那些轻促的呼吸，闻到空气中浓烈的，令人作呕的味道。

有一次，初中的时候，他听见旁边隔间里传来的声音，那声音告诉他里面不止一个人。他从铰链的缝隙里偷瞄出去，看见罗里正在操梅勒妮特雷诺。梅勒妮也是Alpha。两人在轻轻呻吟，嘴巴开着，呼吸急促。罗里的阴茎又急又狠的摩擦着她的阴蒂，她一只腿踩在马桶座位上，而罗里从背后抱着她。如果你摩擦的正确，女性Alpha会愿意让你插进她们的阴道里，而罗里一定是表现出色，因为哈尔可以看见罗里射精时他阴茎肌肉的脉动。他还看见当梅勒妮高潮时往下淌落的液体，她的爱液浇透罗里的手指。他现在都还记得罗里在梅勒妮体内射精时那痛苦而静止的表情。哈尔没有问过他。因为罗里从来没有停止过开关于同性恋的玩笑。

“操，”哈尔喘着气，“噢操，”高潮时他没有去刻意抑制他的呻吟。而贴在他脖子上的那用力吸吮的嘴，带来的疼痛全数转变为了快乐。他的膝盖都软了，甚至都不知道布鲁斯射没有射。他靠在墙上，试图平缓呼吸。

“有趣，”一道低沉的声音在耳边响起。然后他感觉到了——将要成结时那种甜腻的悸动。

“操，”他又说了一次。这从来没发生在他身上过。这从来没发生在任何人身上过。

“嘘，”布鲁斯说，“有我在，”在他阴茎的底部，那低浅的，甜腻的鼓胀告诉他，他的结拖延不住了。然后——然后——

“操！”他尖叫着大喊，因为这显然就是他的全部词汇了。布鲁斯的手指找到了他的结，布鲁斯的手指在按摩他的结。

“怎么了乔丹？”贴着他耳朵的声音里有着温暖的笑意，“从来没揉过你的结？”

哈尔的手指掐进那宽厚的背。布鲁斯在做什么他形容不出来。哈尔担心他的呻吟很快就会变成啜泣，那些具有魔力的手指在他身上，温柔而缓慢的揉弄挤压着，打着令人发疯的圈，一直到很长时间后结的消退。哈尔的意志因为过载的感官而崩溃，身体软成一滩烂泥。

他从来没在别人身体里之外的地方成结过——他不相信真的有这种可能，除了在一些黄片里看到过，而他认为那些结也都是假装的。一个手活就可以成结，或者是像今天这样，就磨蹭一下？别搞笑了。所以是的他从来没有感受过手指摸在结上是什么滋味，那种不可描述的，精心计算过的力道，作用于他全身最为敏感的部位，他知道他哭喊出声，他知道他抖得不成样子，他知道他手指深陷布鲁斯的背，嘴里不断的恳求。

“别忍，”布鲁斯低声说，“没事的。”哈尔头往后仰，张大着嘴巴呼吸，感觉好像肺里的空气在被一丝丝的榨出他体内，他的结内涨满浓稠晶莹的滑液，然后缓缓的，缓缓的，带着极致的喜悦和痛苦，从阴茎顶部溢出。

“老天——操——我不——噢操——”

像是第二次高潮，但是更强烈，更深沉，和他之前所有的体验都不一样。有些Alpha曾吹嘘在结消退的同时射精，但他从来没相信过他们。大部分时候它就是一场能带给他漫长而舒爽的释放而已。但绝对不会像现在这般的漫长与舒爽，结里的滑液被布鲁斯手指温柔而耐心的挤榨出，湿哒哒地滴在标枪号的地板上，溅落在之前的精液旁边。

“操，”他喘着气，最后一阵无意识的颤抖。布鲁斯帮助他倚靠在舱壁上，然后他抬起那只沾满哈尔精液和结液的手，放在嘴边，抿进去，闭上眼睛。哈尔此生从未见过这等颠覆的景象。布鲁斯的阴茎已经收进了牛仔裤，哈尔都不确定对方到底射精没有。标枪号里回荡的只有他试图振作起来时过于响亮的粗粝喘息。

“我想今天工作就到此为止，”布鲁斯说。他弯腰捡起地上哈尔皱成一团的衣服，然后把手上剩下的黏糊全擦在了上面。他把衣服朝哈尔扔去，后者一把抓住。

“王八蛋，”哈尔挤出点声音，而布鲁斯则像之前那样轻轻笑了。他跳下标枪号朝着停机棚外走去。哈尔站在那，头晕目眩又衣冠不整，站了很长时间，直到他意识到布鲁斯根本都懒得替他关好舱门，所以任何一个只要从那路过的人都能看到他，大刺刺的靠在舱壁上，没穿上衣，老二吊在外面，裤子被一直退到了脚踝。

这大概不是布鲁斯在强调瞭望塔上保持专业作风是多么重要时想要看到的景象吧。


	2. Chapter 2

他本可以第二天去个大早继续完成他们之前的工作。他心里明白布鲁斯早上的时候不会在，因为他说他要在哥谭开个会。所以如果哈尔想回避，他就应该早一点传送去瞭望塔上然后一个人完成剩下的工作。这是个简单的解决办法。

但是他告诉自己这不是个负责任的解决办法。

因为以后他们还是不得不在一起工作，如果两人之间的关系变得很尴尬，从而影响到在战场上的配合，那就完全不值得。所以哈尔在洗澡剃须和多给自己涂了一层气味阻隔剂（昨天是他的错吗？）的间隙里，掂量着要对布鲁斯说的话。

布鲁斯，他会说。让我们澄清一下气氛。不不，这个比喻不好。布鲁斯，我们需要谈谈，不行，太情绪化，听上去好像在暗示他觉得他们之后有什么关系一样。他们之间确实有，但仅属于朋友范畴。属于···好吧，也许朋友这个词都有些勉强了。他们是同事。同僚。战友。很好，就是这个词。战友。同志。战场上的兄弟。

布鲁斯，我只是想确认我们之间没事，他可以这样说。我想让你知道我不会指手画脚。

“恭喜你，”他对着镜子里的自己说，“你听起来像世界头号人渣。干得漂亮。”

布鲁斯，不管昨天发生了什么，我希望它不会影响到我们今后的工作。另外就我而言，这件事只会有我们两个知道。

这个。就这个。这句不错。即友好，又保证了他不会把布鲁斯的秘密透露给其它人。他站在那，手指轻敲着水池旁边的剃须刀，陷入了沉思。布鲁斯的秘密。也许它不是个秘密？也许联盟里还有其它人知道？布鲁斯并没有表现出···觉得羞耻的样子。万一克拉克也知道？克拉克知道吗？他不是很能将两个形象联系起来，一个是他熟知的布鲁斯，永远理性克制，镇定的发布各种命令，而另一个布鲁斯则是失控的，嗜性的Alpha同性恋。过剩的荷尔蒙，久远的课本上是这么形容的。一种心理失调的症状，会对社交与正常生活造成严重后果。好吧，课本这点还是没说错的，但是联盟里没人可以算是真正正常的，不是吗？

当他到达瞭望塔的时候，他才仿佛第一次真正意识到布鲁斯可能不在那里。事实上，是极有可能不在那里，他可能会暂时和哈尔保持一定距离。这可真是松了口气，是吧？难道不应该是？

他自己如此确信不会见到布鲁斯，所以当他打开标枪号的舱门发现对方已经在检查控制台时，他震惊了。震惊而···并不失望。一点也不。

“布鲁斯，”他说，对照他那既凸显出友好又公事公办的腹稿，第一个单词正确。

“过来看看这个。”布鲁斯皱着眉，他正研究着电脑屏幕，眼神在数据和控制台间来回游走。“看见了吗？”

“我要看什···噢，操了。”

“说的没错。”

“好吧，”哈尔说，“好吧，我们能修复这个。不不，没事，我们能搞定这个。你看见那11-9的线路了？如果我们能在结点处绕过它呢？”

布鲁斯眉周得更紧了，紧盯着屏幕，“这个想法很可靠，”他说，“但是从实用力学上来讲，它支撑不起。那个路线在左下方的液压板后面。如果要保证你进去后的安全，我必须重新设置几乎全部的外围参数。该死的，这需要好几个小时。”他揉了揉额头，闭上眼睛叹了口气。布鲁斯看上去非常疲倦，像是他在思考标枪号的同时脑子里还在处理其它一百万件事，或者是哈尔，或者是昨天发生在两人之间的那些。他看上去和以往没有任何不同，而哈尔突然就为他本打算说的那些话感到尴尬。

“你累了，”哈尔说，“你愿意的话我们可以明天再继续。噢或者是，你想要我去试试设置参数吗？我可以的。也许会比你花的时间长一点，但我能行。”

“不，我不愿意你‘试试’任何事情。布鲁斯粗暴的说，把电脑端到哈尔够不到的位置，“这是非常精密的科技，不是你廉租房里漏水的龙头。”

“行吧，管它的。原谅我想友好一点。”

“友好是你做好自己的事，这样我们就能离开这里去干各自真正的工作。”

“不，友好是你有那个度量对昨天老二还被你抓着揉弄的人至少礼貌那么一点。”

“看在上帝的份上。知道你无法分辨真正有意义的举动和消遣性的发泄。我没时间来处理这个。”

“你没有——这是什么意思，什么叫你没有时间来处理这个？怎么，你以为我有某种错觉，认为你和我之间——操你妈的，我简直是隔夜饭都要吐出来了，你这自以为是臭不要脸的小——”

“这不就是你今天过来的原因吗？”

“我什么什么？”

不知怎的哈尔突然发现布鲁斯靠的比他以为的更近。这是什么时候发生的？他应该说些什么。做些什么。这可和他计划中的不一样，完全脱轨了。“这会是个非常漫长的下午，”布鲁斯说，声音里有一丝低沉的威胁，哈尔汗毛都竖起来了，“也许在此之前需要先解决一两件事。”

哈尔愣住了。现在是把他之前演练过的讲话说出来的完美时刻。现在是他必须要说那些话的时刻，“布鲁斯，”他张嘴，可是话一出口就不对劲了。听起来···像是别的什么。

“嘘嘘，”布鲁斯说，像是在安抚一匹受惊的马，这让哈尔气得挥开布鲁斯的手，而后者只露出一个缓缓的微笑，然后把哈尔推到墙上，不，操他的，不，这可不能再来一次。哈尔反推回去，更用力，现在他是那个把布鲁斯抵到对面墙边的人了。

“好吧，”布鲁斯轻声说道，“你打算把我怎么办？”

“噢，我还···不知道，”哈尔说。

“是的你不知道，”布鲁斯说，“但是我知道，”然后他抓住哈尔手腕，推了一把。推一把，欺近一步，一直退到标枪号里面卧室的平板床上。他把哈尔推倒在床上，然后爬到他身上。哈尔尽力了，但他还是抖个不停，颤栗传遍他四肢百骸，停不下来。

布鲁斯僵住了。小心翼翼的，他抬起跨坐在哈尔身上的腿，放了他自由。他在他身边躺下，“你知道我不会伤害你，”他说，声音和平时的不太一样。哈尔点点头。

“你想我停下来吗？”

“不，”哈尔说。布鲁斯安静的躺在一边看着他，哈尔和他眼神相对。颤抖的频率缓和了一点点。布鲁斯在脱自己的衣服，随手扔进某个角落里，又开始拽他的裤子，把自己扒个精光。布鲁斯胸膛上有一道伤疤，哈尔不记得他在上次布鲁斯洗澡时见到过，这么想想已经是很久以前的事了。伤疤很深，也很新，对方下手的目的就是为了让它醒目刺眼。“老天，”哈尔低声道，研究着。

“嘘，”布鲁斯又说。

“别嘘我。你能不能别老是嘘我？烦不烦。”

布鲁斯笑的温暖而低沉，他的手放在哈尔的衣服上，“你话太多，”他说。撩起哈尔的衣服，拽过头顶。现在那些无以伦比的手指停留在他牛仔裤上。两个人躺在床上，一切都和昨天感觉不一样了，显得更加从容。不过布鲁斯看他的眼神还是没什么变化。

布鲁斯手隔着内裤握着他的鼓胀。哈尔觉得他应该做点什么，可是躺在这享受别人的服务真的很舒服，太舒服了。布鲁斯再次慢慢坐回到他身上，两人的胯顶在一起缓慢研磨，保持温柔平缓的节奏。哈尔还穿着内裤，但似乎这样让感觉更舒爽，温热的布料隔在他和布鲁斯之间摩擦拖拽。

听起来很搞笑，当你和另一个Alpha如此亲近时会发现的那些事。他睡过很多男性，但全部都是Omega，可能有一两个Beta。现在和他抵在一起的，百分之百是一根雄性的Alpha阴茎，毫无疑问。还有Alpha才有的沉甸甸的双球，肌肉紧绷的背部和手臂——不是说其它的男性没有这些，可是Alpha男性坚若硬石一般的身体它就是···不一样。也不怎么柔韧。哈尔伸出一只手握住那对小球，感受着，感受着它们在手里的分量。布鲁斯停下了动作，看着哈尔的手。他还是不知道布鲁斯昨天到底射了没有。他昨天表现的像个十足的混蛋，可他真的是懵住了。他今天能表现的更好。

布鲁斯的手在模仿他，用心感受着。现在他的阴茎已经全硬了。布鲁斯的也正往外淌着前液。只有Alpha的阴茎才会这样。哈尔试探性的用手指沾了一点那粘稠的液体。布鲁斯看着他。有那么一瞬他犹豫着要不要放进嘴里尝尝，但他知道这会让他干呕，味道太重了，然后布鲁斯又会笑他。

布鲁斯抓住两人的阴茎开始上下活动。哈尔头靠回床垫，让快感没过头顶，“操你怎么这么厉害，”他呻吟着。

“练习。”

布鲁斯身体摩擦他的速度比昨天要缓一些，可是他从头到尾眼神都没有移开。他一只手压制住哈尔的肩膀，“来告诉我，”布鲁斯说，“你今早到底涂了多少层气味阻隔剂？

“我——我没——”

“你在害怕什么，乔丹？”

“这个。”

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯匍匐在他耳边，“聪明的家伙，”他低声说。他的唇舌像昨天那样，舔舐他耳朵下那一小块皮肤。他在试着获取哈尔的气味。那根舌头接着游离到他喉咙凹陷的地方，就在下巴根那。布鲁斯的阴茎正戳着他，哈尔能感觉到传来的高热。布鲁斯的嘴唇狠狠擦过他，手下用着可以留下淤青的力度。他真的不应该为此而兴致高涨。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，”哈尔不满的低喊，抓住布鲁斯的屁股让两人贴得更近。

“有人勇敢起来了，是不是。我打赌你觉得自己很狂野。以后就可以用曾和一个Alpha搞过这种故事让那些蜜糖似的Omega印象深刻。你会编一些很火辣的情节，但你不会告诉他们真相，你不会告诉他们你高潮来临的极其猛烈并且成结，是不是。”

“闭嘴，”哈尔喘气。

“你想好了要怎么让我闭嘴？”

哈尔把两人翻过来，他在上面，他抓过布鲁斯的手把它们拉开，在手腕处用力压制住。布鲁斯眼底有黑色的风暴，饥渴万分。哈尔俯下身啃咬他的唇，把舌头挤进那湿热的口腔。布鲁斯回吻他，恶狠狠的。消遣性的发泄，他努力不去想这场性爱对布鲁斯来说有多么平淡乏味，不去想这些事布鲁斯肯定已经做过千八百遍，不去想那些体验过的人。他要确保布鲁斯只能想着他们两个。

他用一只手艰难的脱下自己的内裤，然后看见布鲁斯的眼神随即滑下，抓着哈尔屁股的手指深深陷了进去。布鲁斯一个翻身把他压回身下，现在他胯下也动真格了。“昨天是让你爽的，”他在他耳边吐着气，“而今天该我了，所以给我不要动。”

“不，”哈尔挣扎。

“我说不要动，”一只手揪着他的头发迫使他往后仰。布鲁斯在操他，操他的阴茎。粗暴的撞过来，每一次都带着咕噜的气声。哈尔的腿缠进布鲁斯的，顺应他的节奏，和他抵在一起顶蹭，抵在那烫人的温度上。

“不要射，”布鲁斯说。

“我——我不——我——操，”

“我让你等一下。”布鲁斯把他骑得凶狠极了。哈尔简直想哭泣——他想操个什么东西想的发疯，他的阴茎为此疼痛难忍，可是骑在他身上的人却把他越来越往悬崖尽头上逼。他嘴里也想尝点什么，可是空气里只有Alpha浓郁的麝香，和布鲁斯皮肤上凌冽的味道。他管不了那么多了，他现在就得尝点什么否则立刻就会死掉。他舔舐着布鲁斯的脖子，稍微有些困难的压抑住反射性的干呕。

“别他妈咬我，”布鲁斯朝他低吼，“你想和一个Alpha搞，第一条规矩就是：不能咬人。”

“现在是谁话太多。”

布鲁斯现在整个人更贴近哈尔，一只手握住他的腰，脸埋在哈尔肩窝。他在他腿间恶狠狠的抽插着。哈尔听见对方喉咙里滚过的低沉声响，他知道布鲁斯射了，然后他再也忍不住，阴茎直直的向上弹了几弹，痉挛着射了。标枪号里所有的氧气像是都被抽光了，哈尔喘不上气来。这种程度他的高潮怎么会来得如此急遽而猛烈。布鲁斯的射精像是永无完结，哈尔能感觉到一股一股的液体从那高热的前端喷射而出。那对沉甸甸的小球挤着他的。“操，”布鲁斯暗暗喘息。哈尔能感觉到布鲁斯身体又闪过一次颤栗，新的一股温热液体溢出，滴落在两人之间。哈尔想把人贴得更近点，靠得再近些。

他又能感觉到自己结在逐渐的成形，为此他呻吟不止。布鲁斯的手指摸到了他，像昨天一样，还有···还有些其它的。他可以感觉到···他可以感觉到布鲁斯的结了。“噢操，”他大口的喘息着，“操。”

布鲁斯的手指像昨天那样按摩着他的结，他从未有过这样的体验，可是没有任何事物，没有任何事物可以和他与另一个人的结摩擦在一起的感觉相提并论。像是炽热内核挤进了他的结。布鲁斯灵巧熟练的手指同时活动着两个人的结，把它们挤压在一块。布鲁斯抓过哈尔的手，然后把两个人的结都包裹进他的掌心中，施加的力度比哈尔以前感受到的任何都要大些，即使和在Omega紧致的甬道相比，还有另一个人的结与自己的——

他闭上眼睛，让自己顺势而下，被快感的浪潮吞没。这很像他第一次吸食可卡因时的感受，很像他第一次飞行。但他所不能理解的是，这和其它那些都不一样，太温情了。布鲁斯一手扶着他的脖子，支撑着他，另一只活动着两人结的手···几乎可以称得上温柔了。之前如饥似渴的舔舐吸吮已变成了气息的轻轻吞吐。结成形的韵律和以往一样——云霄飞车般的高潮后，是细流潺潺的，近乎慵懒的成结过程——可是又有点不一样。像是所有事物的音量都被放大了。性爱要更尖锐些，而这个，这个绝对是另一个层面的感官了。太密集了，几乎要承受不住。

他在结液溢出时达到高潮，和昨天一样。布鲁斯一直保持着同样的韵律按压，也许正是这样，也许正是这韵律。他以前成结时，总是插在别人体内，那时的紧缩，那种美妙的触感，是持续的，从不像现在这样有所波动。这对他来说是全新的体验，所以当他哆嗦着第二次高潮的时候，他知道自己喉咙里发出像是濒死的尖叫，像是喘息又像哭的前兆，他知道他身体抑制不住的颤抖。和昨天一样，高潮像巨浪一样淹没他的头顶，和第一次射精时尖锐的，爆炸似的快感不一样——它扭绞他，粘连胶着，连他骨头缝里都舔舐殆尽了。

“你他妈对我做了什么，”他挤出点话来，整个人像是骨头都被抽走似的瘫在床上。布鲁斯只是冲他笑。

“你刚刚第一次摸到了自己的结，”他说，“是会有那样的效果。好了，起来，我们还有工作要做。”

哈尔虚弱的睁开眼睛，意识到对方没有在开玩笑，“操，”他叹了口气，挣扎着起身。“行吧。但如果我因为睁不开眼睛而被电击身亡，这笔血债要算在你头上。”

他用不着担心之后两人会变得尴尬，因为明显的布鲁斯感觉不到对于普通人来说会有的尴尬。在布鲁斯看来，世界显然就该是这样运转的，上一分钟他们还沉浸在极致的性爱里，下一分钟他们就在合作解决复杂难缠的工程问题，像是，性爱那部分根本不存在一样。哈尔不是说需要一个很隆重的温存仪式，可是另一方面来讲布鲁斯吃干抹净就不认账的样子让他觉得有些不爽。而他非常确定对方并不是演的。

“好吧，”他叹了口气，“好。11-9线路，大爷我来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

所以：深入钻研是必经之路。

他之前从来没看过Alpha同性恋的色情片，为什么他要看？他的购买记录里几乎都是正常向的：Alpha干一个正在发情的Omega（不知怎的色情片里他们总是在发情，可能是在拍摄间隙注射了什么，让他们看上去总是湿漉漉的又楚楚可怜），或者是三人行，多加一个愿意帮忙的Beta。不过现在他脑子里有个调查目标，所以一整个周末他都蹲在网站阴暗的角落里，寻找着一些爱好者们自己上传的作品，在那里面可以看到Alpha同性恋们互相按摩着对方的结。在此之前，这些视频对他的吸引度就和看一副正在干透的画，或者是一场高尔夫冠军锦标赛相差无几。可是现在，现在它有意思了一百万倍。

可是那些影片除了让他觉得热辣外（是的没错，他硬了，看的过程中在手里射了好几次）还觉得困惑。因为显然，并不是你每次和人上床都会成结——它只会发生在渗透之时。他很确定有什么化学反应在里面，他曾经在遥远的教材中读到过。他以前总以为，当他瞟过几眼这种同性恋色情片时，或者听到别人谈论体外成结时，那都是假的。不是成结本身为假，而是成结的过程有问题。也许是他们操到差不多了，然后在结刚开始时迅速抽出——承受的那方会痛得死去活来，但没错，这可以做到。

只是，他自己的情况并不是那样，不是吗？

和布鲁斯抵在一起顶蹭了5分钟，他就成结了。两次。他有什么毛病？

他套弄着自己的阴茎直到它充血疼痛。他一边观看视频，看着那些家伙们把震动棒放在自己的结上，因为过于刺激的快感魄荡魂摇的尖叫着。看着他们翻滚挣扎，啜泣呻吟，在结液溢出时痉挛颤栗，直到不断涌出的浓稠液体溅满全身。噢老天，噢上帝，噢耶稣，操噢噢噢噢噢噢，他们嘶喊，扭动，而这一切对哈尔来说都不再像是假的了，他完全知道他们的感受，他在看的时候，白浊射了自己一手。

在他被召唤去外太空执行一个时长几周的任务之前，又发生了一次。

他们在第二天修复好了标枪号绝大部分的线路问题，所以周末后两人就没有必须继续在此事上合作的真正理由。但哈尔星期一的时候还是出现了。他去的很早，等着。没有让自己去思考，我他妈在干什么。也不让自己疑虑。如果他错了，布鲁斯就不会来。他在某些事上经常犯错，所以如果布鲁斯不来，他也不会觉得惊讶。反正他没有抱什么期待。

可是过了一会儿后，布鲁斯来了。哈尔听见标枪号舱门打开和关上的嘶嘶声。他听见布鲁斯的脚步声。布鲁斯在看着他，一言未发。哈尔咽了咽口水，舔着嘴唇。

“我···我觉得也许我们应该再检查一下那些——那些——我觉得我们还没有全程测试过那，呃···”他的声音没落了下去，因为布鲁斯还在看着他，脸上有一抹隐约的谑笑——就嘴角翘起来一点点。他朝哈尔走去，哈尔发现他又被挤在布鲁斯和舱壁之间了，但布鲁斯到现在都还没碰他。他又咽了咽。

“我做了些研究，”哈尔说。

“是吗。”

“告诉我怎么做到——你做的。”

“怎么，这样你就可以揉自己的结了？”

“不。这样我就可以揉你的了。”

布鲁斯停顿了一下，眼里闪过的片刻阴影哈尔解读不出来。现在他是那个朝布鲁斯欺近的人了，推着对方直到布鲁斯后背抵到墙边，这才像话。那抹谑笑回来了，“怎么回事，乔丹？担心我会忘记了你是一个Alpha？还是担心你自己会忘记？”

“操你。”

布鲁斯笑得低沉而略带威胁，“甜心，你连第一步该怎么做都不知道。”

哈尔向他压近，照着布鲁斯之前的那样——抓住布鲁斯的头发向后扯，把对方的脖子亮出来，接着舌头贴上去，沿着锋利的下颚线缓慢舔舐。“我不知道，”他低声道，“你觉得我不知道怎么把你打开，让你容纳我的结。你觉得我不知道怎么用舌头就把你软化，怎么温热足量的润滑剂一边揉弄你的阴茎，一边把自己放进去。怎么给你带上一个阴茎环，这样我射在你体内的时候，你只能在高潮边缘徘徊，在你想要的不得了的时候控制住你，然后，然后你就有个结可以骑了。当你彻底适应了它，感觉好到巅峰时，就在你濒临射精的那一刻，我会阻止你高潮，直到我的结恰好快要完成之时。然后当你在体内有个结干你时射精，你会觉得爽得承受不住而快要晕过去。然后这时我会在滑出的时候再揉弄你的结，轻松又漂亮。你觉得我不知道该怎么做这些。”

“看看，”布鲁斯说，是哈尔在想象，还是他声音里有一丝之前不曾有的沙哑？“这会让你精尽人忙。”

哈尔勾起嘴角，而对方的回笑是哈尔在布鲁斯脸上见过的最接近于真正笑容的表情。

“我是这么想的，”哈尔说。

“看了不少色情片，我猜？”

“那是当然。”

哈尔只不过是在纸上谈兵，他们都知道。那一次他没有上布鲁斯，而布鲁斯也没有上他——除了有那么一丝暗示，因为他手指扫过哈尔身后的洞口，也许比哈尔预料的要更加故意些。但他很快移开了，像是那一刻不存在似的。哈尔这次主动了不少，受够躺在那像个意乱情迷的Omega一样让布鲁斯为所欲为。他尽了最大努力，恶狠狠的，又舔又吸，跟布鲁斯有学有样。把布鲁斯压在身下磨蹭，而布鲁斯既没大吼也没把他掀翻——就只是勾起嘴角笑的阴鸷，“就是这样，继续，”像是他正等待着这一切似的。

这一次是哈尔用手把两人的结包裹起来。结液溢出用了稍微长一些时间，而哈尔照着布鲁斯上一次那样，忍耐住自己灭顶的快感好让布鲁斯多享受一些。他不会自欺欺人的认为自己技术和布鲁斯一样好，甚至和布鲁斯的比起来他显得笨拙和生硬——他知道有几次他抓的太狠了，因为他看到布鲁斯细微的闪躲，而他说“抱歉，抱歉，”很快把力度调整过来。可是当他最后帮布鲁斯把结里的液体都溢干净后，他听见对方持久绵延的吐气声，眼睫微微颤抖，他知道他带给了布鲁斯快乐，而这种感觉太美妙了，无论床上床下，他都没有体验过这种快乐。

“现在你得教教我你是怎么做的，”之后哈尔说，飘飘然的，眼睛都睁不开了。

“做什么？”布鲁斯已经穿好了上衣。

“把我们结弄成这样的把戏。”

“把戏？”

“对，就那种。鬼知道你那实验室里都有些什么东西，如果你事先弄了点什么，我一点都不惊讶。你可以告诉我，是不是某种化学试剂？你涂在身上的？”

布鲁斯衣服已经穿好，他坐在床边上，背对着哈尔，没有理会。他可能已经在想别的什么事了，或者是像往常那样忽视哈尔。可是当他转过头看着哈尔时，他的表情很奇怪。他看上去像是想说什么，但他只是把头又转了回去。

“无意冒犯，”哈尔说，“我不是介意，好顶赞，百分百之后还要和你搞。我的意思是，就别把秘密配方弄掉了。”

布鲁斯拿起他的裤子，拉上扣好，穿鞋。“走吧，”他生硬粗暴说，“这是标枪号。不是你的性爱地牢。只要我们在这里，就应该多完成点工作。”

“哈，”哈尔叹气道，“我怎么忘记了，45分钟的快乐后面必定紧跟着6个小时的折磨。你考虑过没有或许回路有问题的不是这架飞机？”

布鲁斯哼了一声，把哈尔的裤子扔到他头上，“起来，”他说，然后头也不回的穿过了标枪号狭小的卧室门。

在这之后他离开了几周去外太空执行任务，最没有时间去思考的就是他的老二，还有他和布鲁斯之间不知道发生了什么的奇怪关系。当然，很久之后再回头看时，这才是整件事中最奇怪的部分。他难道不应该觉得很诡异，很烦躁吗？可是他只是耸了耸肩就接受了，无非就是解锁了另一项以前不知道的身体部分——像是他曾经都不知道自己左膝盖后面还有个疣。也许比起他，对正常人来说整个事情会更像一场畸形秀，也许他一开始就不正常。从另一方面来说，他可能是在外太空呆了太久的时间，慢慢开始丧失从人类的角度去看交配方式的合理性。哈尔所遇到的外星种族，无数的生命方式，只有人类是这样的狼族组织，也只有人类会把自己用性别阶级化分三六九等。有一次他曾试图向基洛沃格解释，可是中间涉及有图表，最终他还是放弃了。

人类，赛尼斯托说，语气中包含着鄙夷。对秩序的无尽冲动，很能理解宇宙对他们来说过于庞大。

回到你刚刚骂我整个星球是傻逼的地方？

所以可能是这些搞晕了他的脑子——长时间的离开地球。很有可能。再回头看时，他很确定就是。一个正常的，从未星际旅行过的人会和他有一样的反应吗——耸耸肩就说好呀，我们搞。他们应该不会。所以这是军团毁掉他人生的又一种方式。现在他连什么是正常生活都分辨不出来了。


	4. Chapter 4

“所以你的意思是，扇区持续加重的不稳定性迟早会波及到地球，”蝙蝠侠说。

“不，我的意思是，我们完蛋了。现在只差法拉人决定要什么时候用什么方式。”哈尔揉了揉额头，“听着，”他说，“是的，他们扇区的军事摩擦已无法控制，并且是的，朝着我们这边的方向来了。但我可以告诉你这个，接下来的12个小时还不会出事，所以我们能睡会儿吗？睡觉这个动作在这还是可以的对吗？”

没有任何人在意，可是他已经连续执了19个小时的勤了，之后又马不停蹄的赶到瞭望塔来开这个会。现在他只想随便找张床倒下去，就算他小憩一下再给他们汇报也没什么大不了的，不过相信蝙蝠侠不会同意。然后当然布鲁斯不理会他，而是翻动着屏幕上一些从他戒指中获取的图表，直接进入该如何加强瞭望塔上防御的议题，什么地方需要怎么调整。

哈尔伸直双腿，身体靠向奥利，“所以，”他小声问，“我走之后错过什么重要大事没？”

“小熊队赢得了世界大赛冠军。”奥利悄悄说。

“什么？你他妈在开玩笑吗？你就不能给我发个短信什么的？”他完全忘记了小声，然后当然的，为自己赢得了蝙蝠侠的瞪视，“劳驾请多多担待，吓人怪，但我显然错过了一些极其重要的消息。现在这张桌子上难道已经没人关心时事了？”

“噢是的，还有最高院宣布通过同性恋婚姻合法化了，”巴里说，“这条也算。”

“老天，我就只走了两周，发生了什么？”

“看看这些，超级棒。你难道完全不知道？”巴里伸手拿过屏幕的控制器，翻到新闻资讯那栏。

“令人难以相信。人们在街上彻夜狂欢，就像一个全国性的派对。”

视频在当中最大的那块屏幕上出现，哈尔目瞪口呆的看着：成千上万的人潮涌动在华盛顿广场前，尖叫到声音嘶哑，而两旁街道上则站了更多的人，他们挥舞着六色旗，又喊又跳的样子像是自己支持的球队刚刚获得了超级碗冠军。巴里静掉了声音，但哈尔不需要听见也能明白其中的含义。

“哇哦，”他看见两个显然是Omega的人半裸着，他们在接吻，把舌头伸进对方的喉咙里。还有人跳到路灯上，绝大部分的人三五成群——抚摸，接吻，抵在一起，用弹力十足的巨大假阳具互敲脑袋。另一对Omega情侣，全身赤裸，身上只挂了一些打结的绳子，两人拼起来可以读出‘吸这些结！’字样。

哈尔开始大笑，“好吧，这也许算不上最具有说服力的论证，但我把分数给他们的想象力。”

“然后还有看看戴娜——她现在出名了！”巴里换了另一套组图，上面的人显然是戴娜，被邀请到什么晨间脱口秀上。哈尔转过头冲她咧嘴乐。

“瞧瞧你，”他说，她笑了，撇了撇眼睛。

“不是什么大事——他们只是突然需要一个临床心理医生，来谈谈同阶级性别的关系。”

“就是很大的事，”奥利对哈尔说。

“他们需要你给中美洲人民解释下为什么楼上的人在皮奥里亚的大街上互相用假大咚狂敲对方的脑袋？”

“不，可谢谢你的关心，不是这样。他们只是需要一个有临床经验的人来告诉他们为什么同性恋婚姻适用于Beta和Omega，但不适用于Alpha。”

“等一下，什么？”哈尔说，“只有Beta和Omega可以？”

“是的。同性恋群体里有很多人对此不满，他们需要有人来解释其中的法律理由，和它基于的心理原因。”

“基于的···戴娜，别这样。你不是在说你反对同性别阶级婚姻吧。”

“如果我们谈论的是Beta或者Omega的话就当然不是。但是法律上禁止Alpha之间的婚姻并不仅仅是出自于偏见，它确实有来自关于Alpha群体具有强烈侵略性统计数据的支持。”

“你不···别这样，你不是这个意思，”哈尔环顾整张桌子。巴里还沉浸在那些视频里，克拉克在研究哈尔带回来的关于法拉人的纸质资料。他把其中的几页递给戴安娜，后者若有所思的点着头。布鲁斯沉默的坐在那，面罩带着，镜片冷漠，无动于衷。

“哈尔，我知道你觉得自己群体被排除在外了，但是公众安全依然是个很严峻的问题。Alpha同性恋比其它人更具攻击性，更不在意别人的利益是公认的事实。这些决定的背后是有心理分析作为依据的。”

更不在意别人的利益。哈尔想到布鲁斯对哥谭不休不眠的夜巡，和他对联盟所做出的牺牲与贡献。公众安全？他感到胃里荡起一阵波澜。“这不是···对的，”他发现这是他唯一能想到的措辞，也知道它听上去有多么的虚弱。

戴娜耸耸肩，“我只是在告诉你背后的科学原理。这样给你说，我临床的经验中，Alpha同性恋的关系总是不健康的。他们经常会以暴力结束，不幸的是。这种结果来源于神经的差异。荷尔蒙在这种关系中是失衡的。虽然你可以说在Beta和Omega同性恋关系中也会有同样的情况，但是事实是在Alpha与Alpha的关系中，通常会有一方受伤——更通常的是，受伤的甚至是不在关系内的第三人。这里我们谈论的是非常具有杀伤力，非常危险的一种关系。”

桌子的另一头，布鲁斯静静的啜着他的咖啡，滑动着平板里关于法拉人的资料。哈尔觉得喉咙又干又紧，“这完全说不过去，”试图听上去更强势一些。他一直期待着桌上有其它人说点什么，什么都行。他们都同意戴娜吗？所有人都是这么想的？

他也是这样想的吗？

“戴娜，别这样，这个···我认识的Alpha同性恋和你说的完全是两种人。他们只是普通人，你知道吗？而你却把他们形容成性饥渴的怪物。”

“显然我不是这个意思，我只是说Alpha同性恋作为一个群体，而其中个体肯定会有差异。但现在我们在谈论的群体，他们对自己的性冲动几乎无法控制，经常会伤到别人。孩子们，尤其是。”

“你在——什么？现在你在说Alpha同性恋是恋童癖？”胃里的波澜变成了巨浪，“你绝对不是这个意思。听着，全是一派胡言，明白吗？”

她皱起眉头看着他，“等你坐到我的位置上来看，来听那些故事你就知道了。在我行医过程中我经历了很多你不知道的事。”

“听着，”哈尔说，现在他真正生气了。“也许我也知道很多你不知道的事，想过这点没有？我之前和另外的Alpha睡过——同样是男性。跟你所形容的完全不一样。他,跟你所形容的完全不一样。也许是我这生中最美妙的性爱了。而他非常体贴，绅士，还···还很温柔，是和你刚才说的那类怪物天差地别。而你，你他妈根本不知道自己在说些什么，明白吗？”

“哈尔，一次两次的性接触和展开关系不是一个概念，在后者中——”

“省省吧，”他怒气冲冲的，踢开椅子站了起来，“这种狗屁我一句都不想多听，因为它就是，一文不值的狗屁。这段时间别和我说话。”他转身大步的离去，不理会如芒刺在背的众人目光。他得赶快出去，得赶快离开他们，不然他就要吐了。

他回到自己的生活舱，在瞭望塔上最糟糕的设计就是他无法摔门。所以他折中的猛击门上的显示屏，可惜对他的怒气毫无帮助，它同以往一样在关上时发出细细的哔哔声。于是他想象出一个拳击袋，他非得揍点什么东西不可，可是他还是觉得不满足。老天。操他妈的。坐在那被塞堆狗屎，或者是听到，比戴娜声音还洪亮的，其它所有人的沉默。他没办法不去听，所以他只能继续用拳头击打沙袋，并且加大它的阻力，直到他手火辣辣的疼。这样也没有让他好受点，只是帮助他把脑中那震耳欲聋的沉默声给压制住稍久些，所以他保持着拳击速度直到他找到一种韵律可以让他不再去想，不再去听。

响起的哔哔声吓了他一跳，很快他收回拳击袋，一手抹去额头上的汗，“进来，”他说，门开了，是布鲁斯。

真是惊喜。而他的手疼得像个婊子养的，当时他真应该再变一副手套出来，可是现在太晚了。布鲁斯进来后一言不发的，只是看着他，“行吧，”哈尔叹口气，“我知道你要说什么。我现在不想听，别费劲了，好吗？要自我控制吧啦吧啦，表现出点约束吧啦吧啦，灯侠你又搞砸了，令人惊讶。演讲结束。你说完了？”

布鲁斯脱下了面罩。他果真皱着眉。不过他还是一言未发的——只是看着哈尔。目光令人不安。不过蝙蝠侠有不令人不安的眼神吗？

“你认为我在生你气，”他说。

“你没有吗？”

布鲁斯没说话，他环顾着哈尔的生活舱。哈尔突然觉得自己应该平时多做点卫生，“你在这住？”布鲁斯说。

“差不多吧。我在地球和宇宙两头跑。最近在外的时间特别多所以继续付租金显得非常愚蠢，而且我也没有一份可以让我一直支付租金的工作，所以，是了。我把我绝大部分的东西放在仓库了，我之前以为会非常麻烦，结果发现我平时根本用不了几样。我的公寓装满了我从来没用过的破烂玩意。原来我还有个滤盆，谁他妈会想到？”

布鲁斯点点头，心不在焉的样子。他看起来···有点怪。甚至是，不自在。然后哈尔意识到这是第一次，他第一次亲眼看到布鲁斯词穷的样子。真是千年一遇。他站在那，听哈尔讲一件蠢透了的厨房用具，好像他真的感兴趣一样。“你想···坐下来吗？”哈尔说。

“我觉得我也许欠你一个解释，”布鲁斯突然说道。

“一个解释？什么的？”

“我觉得你也许在疑惑为什么早些时候在会议上我什么都没说。”

“噢，”哈尔说。

“我以为你在为那个生气。”

哈尔愣了一秒。布鲁斯以为哈尔在生他的气。生他的气。“布鲁斯，”他说，“我不——”

“是有原因的。我全部都可以告诉你，如果你想知道的话。我有生活要过，有目标要达成，而如果人们用异样目光看待我的话，会给这些带来巨大的阻碍。我不能把时间花在没用的谈话上以试图改变谁的想法。那种谈话本身就没有意义。”

“布鲁斯。老天，全世界你最不欠我的就是解释。”

布鲁斯目光灼灼，“可是你在疑惑为什么我保持了沉默。”

“我···我猜到你有原因。”

“不光是那样。”布鲁斯又沉默了，片刻后哈尔思考着是不是应该再次邀请他坐下。可是布鲁斯看上去陷入了沉思，“如果你想知道真相，”他最终说道，“我没有听见。”

“没有听见什么？”

“没有像你那样的听见。我想事情的真相是，我已经过于习惯人们这样的言论而我就···不再能听进去了。不再有感觉。就好像···”他声音再次低了下去，哈尔也没有说话。很奇怪的，他们对彼此的身体那么熟悉。而这场沉默居多的谈话，却比他们做过的那些显得更加亲密。

“无论我什么时候听到，像戴娜之前说的那些胡话，就好像他们谈论的是别人。我不会为那些在现实中根本没有任何依据的指控而烦恼。我甚至都想不起我有没有为此烦恼过，真的。你今天的行为，对那种言论直白坦率的反应——它惊到我了。让我反思···我自己的做法，它是不是有问题。也许我应该说些什么，可是不管什么原因···我没有。我已经忘记了，我想，还有其它反应的可能。你让我惊讶，你经常这样。”

哈尔想不到什么要说的。他只想去握布鲁斯的手，可是他不敢。他猜测着如果他那么做了会怎样。“你不可能每场战斗都获胜，”哈尔说，“我只是太生气了，没别的。他们在说你，我受不了。”

布鲁斯用一种古怪的姿势耸了耸肩，“他们说的是某种意义上的我，不是真的我。你得学会不去理会。”

现在轮到哈尔沉默了，他垂下眼睛。他知道布鲁斯在说什么，在暗示什么。他在说他们很像。他在说他是其中一员。Alpha同性恋者。“我不觉得我能学会，”哈尔说，“也不觉得我想学会。不管我和谁上床，是不是Alpha。我永远也不会听不到。只是也许之前我从没有注意。”

“之前，他们讨论的不是你，”布鲁斯犀利的指出，而哈尔有一种被针扎到的异样感。他一直告诉自己他想到的是布鲁斯，他维护的是布鲁斯，现在看来真相并没有那么简单，是不？

“是呀，”他说，“也许吧。”

布鲁斯嘴角勾起一个淡淡微笑，“这生中最美妙的性爱，嗯？”

“那个嘛，我主要是为了戏剧效果。别进到你脑子里面去了。”

“噢，进到的不是我脑子，”布鲁斯说，哈尔冲他笑。

“我去了外太空几周，”他说，“一场小小的欢迎回家仪式看上去非常有必要。”

布鲁斯环顾四周，“什么，在生活舱？我还以为你必须得靠近飞行控制器才能起来。”

“只需要靠近你，”哈尔说，然后他得到了期待已久的奖励，布鲁斯双手捧着他的头，从嘴唇开始，而哈尔完全坍进对方怀里，把自己全部交了出去。这味道——

他吃惊的朝后缩去，“你尝起来···很不错。”他喃喃道，然后再次靠回去，努力把舌头抵进布鲁斯口腔中尽可能深的地方，他为此饥渴万分。气息还是很辛辣，边缘还是和他记忆中的一样苦涩，却又不同，那些不同一路向下直达他的老二。他也用手捧住布鲁斯的脸，恶狠狠的吻他，舔他，每一处他能找到的地方，每一处他的舌头能找到并伸进去的地方。

“再吻吻我，”他悄声说，而布鲁斯照做了。


	5. Chapter 5

所以没有，他们没有停下来。原本的计划是那样，原本的计划应该是那样。一炮即止。或许再准确点来说，七八炮即止。可又有谁在计数？但这种——从外太空出个远差回来，就有人陪你在床···感觉像是另外一回事。像是蓄意的，甚至是，深思熟虑过。

因为之前，他可能告诫过自己这一切不过都是意外？我很抱歉，法官大人，我被那个男人的结绊倒了。啊是呀，摔倒了7次，是的没错。真是悲惨的意外。

因为之前，他们没有操在一起，而现在，他们绝逼操了。

“布鲁斯，”他喘息着问，在一次爱抚的间隙，他差不多还有4秒就要射到自己的裤子里，“我们能操吗？这事我们能做吗？”

“那你觉得我们现在干什么？”

“我是说···你知道我什么意思。”

布鲁斯眼睛半眯着打量他，“你觉得看了足够多的黄片就知道自己在干什么。”

“我就是知道自己在干什么，”他反驳道，“来吧，又不是发射火箭上天。”

“的确不是，但它要求一些谨慎，我来主导。”

“什么？为什么？我告诉你我知道自己在做什么，好吗？来吧，就···拜托你。我真的···真的想要这个。是的，他的确有点渣，因为他内心丑恶的那部分明白，当他这样低下声音说话时，布鲁斯不会拒绝他。“相信我，我真的知道。”

而布鲁斯叹了口气，“这将是我死之前听到的最后一句话。行吧，但尝试着听指挥，你认为你能做到吗？”

哈尔咧嘴一笑，“那什么时候是个问题了？”

而之后的事情，的确进展的非常顺利，直到，直到它变成灾难的前一刻。他对布鲁斯悉心照料，放在床上用舌头舔开，一点一点把润滑液涂满布鲁斯全身，直到发现对方开始顶蹭身下的床垫。然后这时哈尔爬到他身上，轻吻骤雨般落在布鲁斯肩头，“别一个人就开始了，”他悄声道。

他极其小心的给布鲁斯带上阴茎环。他特意为今天准备的，为此他还专门去了一家坐落在极其恐怖地区中的一家极其恐怖情趣用品店。可是不管做了多少心理准备都是不够的，过道两边琳琅满目的商品，还有头顶挂着的吊牌，像极一家得了失心疯的杂货店：Alpha，Omega，Beta。各式各样的玩具，用来满足所有哈尔能想象到和不能想象到的性爱需求。满山满谷的商品让他头晕目眩，茫然得不止一两点。他出门前有先见之明的给自己涂上气味阻隔剂，然后穿上自己最宽松，最肥大的衣服，现在他应该被认作为一个温和的Beta，所以没人会因为他在Alpha区挑选用品而多看他一眼。他可以只是一个普通的Beta，为他美好的，安全的，无聊的，完全合法的Beta——Alpha性爱买东西。

“你知道它有不同的的大小，”柜台的女孩说，她看上去太过年轻，完全不应该在这种地方工作，和在身上打成串的令人毛骨悚然的孔。她嚼着泡泡糖，上下打量了他一下，“这是给另一个Alpha的？”

“噢，”他说，“啊···我不是···”

“因为是Alpha的话你应该选个更大号的，所以我才提醒你。你从没在自己身上用过这个？”

“噢，我不——我不是Alpha。这是——这个可以了。”他磕磕绊绊的掏出钱包，完全不敢看女孩的眼睛。对方被他逗乐了。她是个没有涂任何阻隔剂的Omega，而他为了藏住捕获她浓烈气味而微张的鼻息，头都快贴到胸口了。

“给，”她说，塞了一个药瓶给他，“你会想要些这个的，能让时间更长久，你懂？有这些宝贝在手，不会错的。另外还有关于阴茎环的技巧，你把它套在自己身上，它就会从根部勒住，知道不？这样能让你在快成结时拔出来容易点，像这样，看？”她很尽责的演示着，把阴茎环打开又关上好几次，举得高高的好让他看见。哈尔后面还排了一两个人，他整张脸像是着了火。

“明白了，好的，谢谢你，很好，很不错，好，谢谢，祝你有愉快的一天，”他结结巴巴的，把钱塞进她手里，抓起她装好的棕色纸袋几乎是拔腿就跑。他冲回他的车，坐在里面，闭上眼睛，努力平息之前20分钟人生中颜面尽失的狼狈。

“你就是个笑话，”他大声对着后视镜说道。什么时候布鲁斯变成他的脑内音了？

但他的意思是他已经彻底，彻底准备充分了，这才是重点。他要让布鲁斯在高潮中欲仙欲死，在夜晚都还没结束前，就会尖叫他的名字。另外还有——是的，这也是一部分原因——他对布鲁斯什么都知道，每次都是布鲁斯掌控全局，布鲁斯主导一切，感到了些许厌倦。所以它一定会很美妙，看着他带给布鲁斯快乐。当然他肯定会有准备不足的地方，例如味道。他一路舔舐吸吮过布鲁斯的身体，热爱那具完美的身体在他的唇舌下变得越加柔软无力，他的舌头继续迤逦往下，然后，哇哦，那个地方真的没有湿润的迹象，一点都没有。当他和一个Omega在一起时，那个部位是他的最爱——甜蜜的Omega麝香，沣润的，湿漉漉的液体，源源不断从洞中流出，打湿他的舌头。

不过这显然不是说他在对布鲁斯不满。他已经成功做到让对方溢出低缓的气音，甚至为哈尔把腿张得更开。哈尔的舌在对方的洞口与阴茎辗转交替，用口腔内所有的唾液涂满。鼠蹊部Alpha的气味太过浓烈，哈尔不止一次的干呕，但如果布鲁斯注意到了，他也什么都没说。它确实比口腔中的要浓烈锋利多了。

他这辈子都没用过那么多的润滑液，但即使这样他依然觉得不够。他还是觉得那里不可能能容下自己的老二，但他在细细密密的观察布鲁斯，读懂了他的暗示。

“别我在体内成结，”布鲁斯低低说着，“这是唯一的规矩。”

“我以为不准咬人是唯一的规矩。对于一个双腿大张的人来说你规矩真多。来吧，信我，我知道自己在做什么。”

在最后那一刻他内心挣扎着要不要带阴茎环，因为那东西的舒适度和他所希望的相差甚远。他不停的调整它，摆弄它。它真的需要勒得那么紧吗？另外，当他操布鲁斯的时候，它不就会擦伤布鲁斯全身最柔嫩的地方吗？反正他又不需要什么玩具来帮助他自控。他不用它也能忍住他的结。所以他把阴茎环藏在了身后的枕头下面。

一点一点的，他进入了他，老天布鲁斯可真紧，他很庆幸听从女孩的建议吃下了卖给他的那些药，如果没有的话他可能现在已经射了。操，操，他可没准备好应对这种，Alpha的洞穴，这种紧到不可思议的感觉。上帝。

“你感觉好吗？”他低声问布鲁斯，当布鲁斯朝他依偎过去，当布鲁斯说“是的，”时，他的声音里包含了一些哈尔从未听过的东西。

但之后事态便急转而下。

哈尔唯一想要的就是带给布鲁斯欢愉，他想让他感到快乐。唯一想要的就是重新活得像个Alpha，这难道就错得那么离谱？而他知道自己身体的韵律，他当然知道。他知道布鲁斯临近了，非常近，而他能感觉到自己的结在积累，他知道它很快就会发生。他知道他应该抽出来，可是他想忍住，他想在布鲁斯高潮时依然骑着他，从体内——从体内感受一个Alpha的高潮，他知道这是与众不同的，他想感受那些结实有力的肌肉在紧缩痉挛时施加的压力，让已经足够紧致的甬道变得更加深绞。他还能多忍个几十秒，他知道他能。布鲁斯在一阵安静的喘息中射精了，向后伸手抓住哈尔让他靠得更紧，而就是这个时候，就是这个点，触发了。他呻吟着也猛得射了出来，甚至被自己的呼吸给哽住。“操，”他喘着气，但这本该没事的，即使是这个时候也应该没事的，可是射精的快感淹没了他，他喘不上气，他在这时都还有机会抽出来，可就像他身体里的所有零件都被巨浪给打碎了，一切都静止，魂飞天外。

“哈尔，”这声音像是一道闪电劈中了他，“操，”他说，试图抽出来。

“哈尔，”布鲁斯的声音再度响起，里面纠缠着些什么，操了，操了。

“我——我不能，”他喘着气，“操，我不是有意——我不能——布鲁斯我抽不出来——”

“哈尔求求你，”布鲁斯说，然后它发生了，天杀的它发生了，他结成型的如此迅速和完全。他愚蠢的身体刚刚摆脱了他愚蠢的大脑，而现在他不光成结了，他还成结在一个Alpha体内。

他压下腾起的恐慌，“布鲁斯，我该怎么办，”他说，“告诉我该怎么做。”

布鲁斯的呼吸变慢了许多，谨慎了许多。“安静，”他低声说。布鲁斯在放松他身体里所有的肌肉。他在···老天，他在试图忍受这痛苦。他在让自己冷静下来，容纳这疼痛。哈尔想哭，他能感觉有一个真正的泣音卡在喉咙口。他精虫上脑的身体把布鲁斯从里面撕开了，而对此他什么都不能做。

“我很抱歉，”他低声说，“我真的非常非常抱歉，告诉我该怎么做。”

“闭嘴，”布鲁斯的声音从咬紧的牙根深处挤出，而在之后令人窒息的漫长时间里，他只能躺在那，和布鲁斯靠在一起，任由埋在对方体内的结继续涨大着。他听见布鲁为了抑制痛苦颤抖的呼吸， 如果他手里有把刀，他一定会插进自己该死的胸口。

“你，”布鲁斯断断续续的，“吃了什么药没有。”

“吃了，”哈尔说，他现在不想把刀插进胸口了，他想插进自己的喉咙，他想看见那些殷红色的血淌满整张床，“我吃了一些···店里的女孩说会让时间更持久的药——我以为它会给我在成结之前更多的时间，我以为——”

“她的意思是——你这白痴——那药会延长结的时间，”布鲁斯说，他的呼吸浅得看不见，眼睛颤颤着再次闭上。他把情绪全部藏起来。哈尔不知道多久以后他的结才在布鲁斯体内溢出结液后消退，他除了五脏六腑都纠在一起外什么都感知不到。布鲁斯身体慢慢放松后，他自己才跟着松懈下来，当他第一瞬间有感觉能抽出来时，他开始试着活动。

“不，”布鲁斯嘶嘶抽气，哈尔立刻停下了动作。他一动不动，等待着。他不会和布鲁斯说话了。他以后再也不会和布鲁斯说话了。他刚刚所做的一切是不可言喻，不可原谅的。他用不着看就知道等会把自己的阴茎抽出后上面会沾满鲜血，布鲁斯的血，哈尔毫不留情的把他从里面撕开，想都没想过，就因为他的自大与自私。

布鲁斯动了，极其微小的动作，哈尔能感觉到自己慢慢在滑出来。因为他是个胆小鬼，所以他不敢看。他知道他不敢看那些他知道会在那的鲜血。当他自由后的下一瞬他跳起来冲去卫生间，火急火燎的温了一条毛巾，不顾一切的寻找着任何能减轻布鲁斯痛苦的东西。等他跑回卧室时，布鲁斯已经坐了起来，但他头埋着，手指掐着床单。哈尔在他面前跪了下来。所有他想说的话全哽在了喉咙里。他低下头，额抵着布鲁斯的膝盖。“别那么夸张，”布鲁斯不耐烦的说。

“我真的非常抱歉，”哈尔喃喃道，这话他也许说了快五十次。

“只是场糟糕的性爱而已，不是世界末日。我要去洗个澡。你要一起，还是你想在自我鞭笞中多沉浸一会？”

所以哈尔跟他一起进了浴室，用他的手尽可能轻柔的帮布鲁斯清洗，把他所有想说的都用行动表示出来。他低下头在布鲁斯的胸膛，那道疤痕所在的位置。他亲吻那块皮肤，他从上到下的亲吻他——宽阔的肩，收窄的腰，闪着水光的大腿。一直到下，然后再往上。等他吻遍后，他终于攒够了勇气去看着布鲁斯的眼睛。

“我不想你来主导，是因为我想表现得个Alpha，”他说，“所以我没听话。”

“ 谜题解开。”

“你用不着像个王八蛋。”

布鲁斯轻笑了一声。他倚靠浴室的瓷砖墙站着，“听着，乔丹，”他说，“你想怎么过就怎么过，但你迟早会从高中毕业，然后明白血液里的荷尔蒙和你是个什么样的人完全没有任何关系。”

“是吗？那你迟早会明白别人不全是白痴，像对待智障一样的对待他们也许是你只有两个朋友的原因，其中一个还为你工作。”

“我想我们现在已经从自我嫌恶的情绪中走出来了。”

哈尔靠过去，在布鲁斯喉根处落下一吻，如果他不是Alpha的话，会有微小的凹陷。那里是他气味的散发处，如果不是有流水不断滚落，带走他们身体上沾染到的任何事物。哈尔伸手去摸，然后又低下头吻了吻。提到布鲁斯的好朋友——或者是提到有多稀缺——让他陷入思考。他已经看出来克拉克对布鲁斯一无所知。

“阿尔弗雷德知道吗？”他问。

“知道什么？”

“关于···你，”哈尔说，“你是···”

“同性恋？”

“嗯。我是说，不过这不关我的事，我猜。我只是好奇。联盟里没人知道。我知道你必须得隐瞒，但家人不一样。”

布鲁斯依然靠着瓷砖，让水流冲刷过他。“我没有刻意隐瞒，”他说，“如果有人问，我会告诉他。但是人们不问，人们做假设。就像我之前说得那样，我有工作需要做，让人们按照自己想法去猜，会让这份工作轻松一些。”

“我知道这个道理，”哈尔说。他站过来和布鲁斯一起，“可是会很孤独。”

“我本来也不是个热爱社交的人。”

哈尔笑了。他们静静的在水雾中并肩倚靠在墙上，让高热的激流冲刷走一切。在水里，没人有气味。在水里，你想是什么就是什么。可是好笑的是即使在童话里，连人鱼都是有阶级的。真的，为什么？他们可是他妈的鱼人。

“嗨布鲁斯，”他说，“我能用嘴吗？”

布鲁斯睁开一只眼睛，“请便。”

这是他第一次真正的，完整意义上的，用嘴吸吮布鲁斯那里。之前两人也互相用嘴过，但总是为了别的目的。从来没有这样用意明确过。他猜着布鲁斯当时是不是故意阻止它的发生。

布鲁斯花了一些时间才硬起来，但哈尔有十足的耐心。当布鲁斯发出一声柔软呻吟头往后仰时，哈尔膝下的瓷砖正磕进他的皮肉。哈尔保持着他的动作，从未加快速度，也从未加大力度。只是让布鲁斯享受他的口腔，不管他寻求的是哪一种快乐。

再过了很长一段时间后，布鲁斯揪住他的头发，“要——要射了，”他低声说道，可是哈尔固执的摇头，闭上眼睛。布鲁斯想拉开他。布鲁斯觉得他承受不了一嘴Alpha精液的气味，口腔里充斥着强烈辛辣的Alpha气味。可是哈尔不在意。他不在意它是否尝起来就像一勺漂白剂倒进他的喉咙，他只想要布鲁斯享受这个，他只想给布鲁斯带去哪怕一丁点快乐，一丁点温柔。

“不，”布鲁斯在他上方大口喘息，再次拽他的头发。哈尔头摇得更使劲了，挥开了布鲁斯的手，把对方的阴茎用全力吸吮并吞进喉咙口，放松自己的呼吸。

“操，”布鲁斯呻吟，大声而又持续，然后他射了。哈尔感觉到手指中那沉沉的小球猛烈的缩紧，汹涌的液体冲进他的口腔哽住他的呼吸。他只是毫无反抗的，任其发生。布鲁斯的手回到他的头上，但这次不是推离，手指掐进头发，把他压近。布鲁斯朝着他挺腰，布鲁斯在操他的嘴。“操，”他再次呻吟道，可是声音软糯了下来，在急催的水声下更像一声叹息。

哈尔咽了下去，当他确定布鲁斯射完后，让他阴茎从口腔滑了出去。最后在上面落下一吻后，他慢慢的站了起来，膝盖酸得要命。其中一个还发出卡的响声。“老年人，”布鲁斯困倦的说，无力的靠回到墙上。

“比你年轻。”

“只···是四岁，”他低声道。瞧瞧，布鲁斯还在高潮的眩晕中。他之前可没看见过这个。

“你还好吗？”哈尔轻声问。

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯回答。

“就，你没有成结。没事吧？”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛。惊心动魄的蓝，水滴堪堪悬挂于睫毛之上。哈尔胃里升起一种古怪的感觉，或者是心里。就是，你可以和布鲁斯朝夕相处，但仍有什么事物会提醒你，他是多么英俊漂亮。布鲁斯抓起他的手，放在自己的胸膛，重新靠回墙面，闭上眼睛，哈尔的手被他握在心脏与掌心的中间。所以大概是没事的意思。

最后他们擦干水回到床上，这是他们睡在一起的第一晚，睡在同一张床上。至少是，几乎——快黎明时他们醒过来一阵，布鲁斯爬到他身上，像他们第一次在标枪号里的那样，研磨得哈尔喘气痉挛，精液射在两人之间。布鲁斯自己的阴茎则血脉突起的和他蹭在一起，浓稠的白液滑腻腻沾染着。之后他们都成了结，布鲁斯像之前一样，用手指同时给他们按摩。只是这一次，哈尔用吻封住了布鲁斯的嘴，当他们都缓慢的释出结液时，两人在密密的接吻——或者并不是密密，还有吸取和吐息唇齿间同一口氧气，休息和停歇。他不确定自己再次射出来没有，亦或是他这次的高潮过于的绵长。可是那感觉太棒了，他们吻里渡过。

完后布鲁斯瘫软在他身上，两人就保持着这样的姿势睡去。或者只有布鲁斯，哈尔还醒了一会。他可以把布鲁斯移下去，但他没有。他躺在那，累得完全不想动，只是呆呆的看着天花板。

当布鲁斯在他嘴里出来时，那感觉并不像他想象中的那么差。事实上，完全不。它尝起来其实···很不错。不是说那股辛辣消失了。他能尝到，但他还能尝到些别的，某种甜甜的东西。他现在依然还能在嘴唇上尝到一点。和他与布鲁斯接吻时尝到的味道一模一样。

试探性的，他伸出手指沾了站嘴唇，仿佛他能触碰到那味道。


	6. Chapter 6

之后哈尔又去外太空执行了一次短期任务，可是当他这次离开时，感觉和之前不太一样。之前，他还从未真正想过布鲁斯，或者他想了，也是转瞬即逝。这次的任务时间短一些，但他无时不刻的都在想着布鲁斯，每当他阻止自己的时候，情况只会变的更糟。他发现自己脑子里不停回放着两人之间所有的对话，思考每一次布鲁斯欲言又止背后的意义。他的脑子像是什么地方坏掉了。

“他妈的停下来，”他在某些夜里对像得了布鲁斯狂热综合症的大脑低声说。不过当然，在另一些夜里，当他的大脑决定用Imax 3D效果无间断播放布鲁斯韦恩色情频道时，他会一边想着布鲁斯，一边粗暴的自慰。

所以当他停留在能收到地球通讯的距离内时，他决定做点什么。他呼叫布鲁斯，听见通讯器对面传来一声粗哑的“什么事”时，他在心里为自己灵光一闪的天才主意欢呼雀跃。哈尔笑了。

“怎么，你那玩意上没有来电显示吗？”

“噢当然有。”

“别遮掩你的情感让自己难堪了。我在想，你下周准备干什么？”

“现在是半夜，而我还有工作要做，你到底有什么事？”

哈尔靠在飞船的内舱上哈哈笑着。背后的其它军团成员闹哄哄的又开始新一轮什么喝酒游戏。绿灯侠努力工作，更努力玩耍，即使是布鲁斯的恼怒也不能毁掉他今晚的兴致。“行了，臭脾气，放松点好吗。几天后我要在欧阿参加一场正式的晚宴，所有人都有伴了，除了我。那种场合我一直都是一个人。但是我在想，也许这次你可以当我的伴？怎么样？我可以来接你。来吧，你觉得呢，会很有意思的。你知道你想。”

“你在邀我约会。”

“没错。就是我，在邀你约会。别把我晾在那，伙计。”

“什么样的正式晚宴？”

“你什么意思，什么样的，怎么，你还需要更多信息才能决定来不来？别这样嘛，很有意思的。你可以穿得很好看，还有各种饮料——好吧，各种在欧阿上假冒是饮料的东西——有些或多或少能下咽的食物和非常糟糕的舞蹈。怎么样，还有什么能比这更好？”

“我不知道，牙体重建？”

“唉不要这样，我不是说欧阿人知道怎么开派对，我是说，你和我，至少我们可以度过很快乐的一段时光。而且这里除了我们以外没有其它人类，全是其它扇区的绿灯侠。我们用不着担心任何事。”

“你在说什么？”

“我只是想说，我们两个，不会有事。没人会发现问题。对他们来说是再正常不过的。”

线那一端的人沉默了片刻。“对他们来说，”布鲁斯说，他的声音听上去有些奇怪，也许是通话器的问题，或者是被静电干扰了。

“完完全全。没人会多看我们一眼。懂了？来吧，让我们好好享受一把。”

“乔丹，我需要你帮我个忙，你能听见吗？”

“我——能听见，什么事？”

“很好。因为我要你，把你的阴茎塞进你屁眼里去，缓缓的，小心的。不，事实上，别管小心的那部分。然后等你操完了，这个忙的第二部分就是，你永远，永远不要，除了联盟的正事外，再打电话给我。听明白了吗？”

哈尔的心砰砰地跳，他的脸僵住了，“布鲁斯，搞什么鬼，”他低声道，但耳机里传来对方已然挂线的声音，他知道通讯已经断开了。

“乔丹！”基洛沃格大嚷着，“快点过来，托马雷坚持认为人类的肚脐在下腹那！我可是赌了50凯昂苏说他是个骗子，我知道在你的蛋蛋后面就有一个洞，是吧？快点过来弯下腰让他看看你的肚脐在哪里！”

哈尔闭上眼睛，靠在墙上，“那里不是我的肚脐，基洛沃格，那里显然是我的脑子，”他喃喃道，“操。老天。操。”

所以事情就变成了这样。

他不是不知道自己说了什么。大概花了0.7秒重温那段对话后他听到了。所以，好吧，行，现在看上去也许不是最妥的用词，但真的假的，真的，假的，操。

“快接电话，你这狗娘养的，”他低声道，显然他做了他唯一能的事，就是打电话回去。尝试着解释。他自然没有立刻就打回去，他等了几个小时，确保自己冷静下来。他也许还喝了点唐卡西人的麦芽酒。让自己的脑子清醒清醒，没关系，它让他思绪更清晰。通讯直接转到了留言信箱，当他妈的然了。

“好了，”当留言的哔声响起后哈尔说道，“我明白你为什么生气，我真明白。但我不是在说你不正常，我是在说一整个情况都不正常，客观来说就是这样，好吗？而且这不是我说的，是数据说的。数据，伙计。我是指，以人口的平均数和百分比来说的那种数据，知道吗？社会上的主流认识就是这样的，好吗？另外还有一点，你才是那个不想让人窥探到私事的人不是吗？你才是那个坐在那里，随便别人怎么说些恐同的狗屁，从来不会张开你那该死的嘴反驳的家伙，你才是那个——”

他停下来，叹了口气。反正布鲁斯根本不会听他说的这些，“管他妈的，”他说，然后结束了通讯。

可是他睡不着，所以几小时后他又打了过去，“不，我不太明白你在气什么，”这一次他说，“抱歉我之前说了谎，但我真的不明白。你想知道我怎么认为的不，我认为你气坏败坏是因为你觉得我在说我和你不是一类人。关于这个，你完全就是教科书上那种典型的智障Alpha基佬，你这个情绪管理障碍晚期患者。我认真的，你他妈有什么毛病？还有还有，你不知道？大爷我来告诉你。因为，行，你想活在一个认为同性恋是正常的世界里？好极了，我猜你的金钱可以为你堆砌一个。我猜在你自己打造的虚幻世界里，你他妈可以想干嘛就干嘛。但是我，我活在现实的世界里，在那个世界里，这些东西很重要。这些东西对空军学院很重要，对那个世界里的人很重要，在这里我说的是普通公民，不是什么要命的亿万富翁，好吗？你知道什么是不正常？就是比上帝还有钱，这个就是他妈的不正常，王八蛋，所以你他妈最好不要来教训我说什么——”

当他意识到他在冲着通讯那头大吼时哈尔停了下来，“我他妈骗谁呢，”他叹了一口气，“你又不会听。”他把耳麦掏出来扔在一边的床头柜上。

早上他因为唐卡西麦芽酒带来的宿醉而醒来，同样令人头疼的，还有无比清晰的记忆，他记得自己昨晚说的每一个字。关于唐卡西的麦芽酒有一点，它不会让你忘记任何蠢事。所以地球传统的伏特加总是备受追捧，其中最重要的一点就是它能把你的大脑记忆洗得渣都不剩。他磕磕绊绊的找到耳麦，又试着打回去。

“嘿，”这次他对着留言信箱说，“嘿，是···是我。我知道你现在没有可能在听，所以我想这大概就作为个记录，好吗？我昨晚说了些狗屁倒灶的话。我很抱歉，我不是···我不是真心要那样说的。我只是···”

他叹了一口气，在小床上翻了个身，望着天花板。他们现在已经回到了欧阿，所有人都说这里粉色的黎明曙光令人神醉，可是哈尔总觉得那些光线让他有些轻微的恶心。“我搞砸了，”他说，“像我擅长的那样，我知道。这种结局只是时间问题。所以我要说的不是这个。我想我只是想对你说声谢谢。我过···我知道这听上去很奇怪，但和你在一起，我过了一段非常快乐的时光。令人惊叹，你···你令人惊叹。我···”他哽住了，心口绷得生疼。是的没错，这样棒极了，就在布鲁斯的语音信箱里哭出来，完美，来，哭。

“我真的非常快乐，我只是想告诉你这个，每一次我和你在一起，而你，很多事你都是对的。”他继续说道，“我只是想告诉你这些。我学···学到了很多。我会努力不忘记的。我只是···”他喉结滚动着，努力咽下不知道哪里来的过敏反应。“回见。”他说。

他让耳麦掉落在地上，然后躺在霞光中，双手压着脸。可是那苍白的，令人反胃的粉色，依然从他的指缝里渗透了进去。

那种酒带来的清醒对人类也太残忍了。

一生都奉守自己的信条，像是信仰某种宗教似的把自己的私生活和联盟撇开九千英里远后，布鲁斯对一个成员出手了。这事可能会产生灾难性的后果。这里有个很好的论点就是，是否灾难性的后果已经产生了。可是哈尔从来没有坐下来好好思考过，布鲁斯第一天在标枪号里到底冒了多大的险。他一定是已经信任了哈尔——信任不管发生什么，哈尔都不会告诉其它任何人。信任哈尔不会背叛他。他曾经那么相信哈尔。

对他们来说，这是再正常不过的，他对布鲁斯这样说。可是布鲁斯听到的却是，当然，对我来说，这永远都不正常。也许是真的，也许世上有些坎你就是过不去，一些你从小耳濡目染的东西，你永远也摆脱不掉。我很高兴干你屁眼，只要确保没人知道，这就是他对布鲁斯说的。另外是的，布鲁斯是个深柜，但自己愿意在柜子里，和被爱人强行塞进柜子里，是完全不同的两回事，是不是？因为在布鲁斯心里它们是有区别的，一个是面对这个世界时所必须的柜子，和一个面对自己时的柜子。他从来没因为这个世界的认知而看轻过自己。

我不会为在现实中根本没有任何依据的东西而烦恼。布鲁斯这样对他说。布鲁斯知道什么是正常，即使剩下的世界不。即使哈尔不。

他想伸手捡起耳麦再打另一通电话过去，只是想说，我很抱歉。可是他已经把话说完，不会再去烦布鲁斯了。

也许他胃里涌动的恶心不光光是那些光线所造成的。


	7. Chapter 7

“我他妈也想告诉你个不同的答案，但法拉人的入侵是不可能停止的，对质一触即发，”哈尔说。联盟会议室最大的屏幕上显示着扇区地图，超人站在一边，深思熟虑的看着。他是那个问哈尔问题的人，而哈尔回答的也是他，同时很努力不去看超人左边那团黑黝黝的影子。

“我不明白，”戴安娜说，“他们怎么能拒绝对他们来说是利益最大化的办法？难道军团没给他们说明使用外交途径解决冲突的优点吗？”

“是呀，人们总爱干蠢事，四万七千年都是这样，”哈尔说，“我的意思说，我他妈怎么知道，公主殿下。另外，我们在过去六个月已经和他们坐下来谈过7次，其中我参加了5次。可是事态在恶化，不是好转——他们最近重新大选了，而现在的领导人认为军团软弱无能，如果法拉人向争议地区推进，绿灯军团将没有办法阻止。”

“他们是对的？”这布鲁斯第一次开口讲话，现在他看向他了。

“也许吧，”哈尔说。这是他第一次允许自己这样说，但仅限于这个房间，仅限于这几个人，联盟应该知道真相。“总部没人愿意这样想。但我们兵力锐减，现在军团里的新兵数量是历史最高。另外我是不是认为如果法拉人推进，他们可能会赢？是的，我的确这样认为。我希望我不。”

蝙蝠侠若有所思的点着头，转回去研究星象图。他伸出手指从扇区画了一条直线到地球，“到达需要5天的时间，”他说。

“5天根本来不及准备什么，”巴里说。

“那我们从现在就开始准备，”布鲁斯说。

“不过，我们还有最后一次机会，”哈尔说，“最后一次和谈的机会。事实上，还是法拉人要求的。他们要求绿灯军团高阶成员代表团参加。我是其中一个。”

“什么时候？”克拉克皱着眉。

“明天。我就是回来告诉你们这个消息，然后就回去。”

“法拉人要求的？”布鲁斯再次开口，目光锐利。哈尔没有躲开。

“没错，阿卡巴将军，我知道这十有八九是个陷阱，但这依然是个我们不得不抓住的机会。现在有没有可能咱们先暂停，之后再讨论？因为我真的困爆了想睡一会。”

“当然，”克拉克迅速说道，“灯侠，谢谢你的信息。现在我们先休会，然后等灯侠明早出发前再集合。”

哈尔扭了扭他的戒指，地图的投影消失了。他先于任何人溜出会议室，朝着自己的休息舱而去。超人和蝙蝠侠还在交谈之中，而巴里显然还想问他更多的问题，可是哈尔没有闲聊的心情。“灯侠，”他听见一个声音在叫他，令他惊讶的是他竟然为此停下了脚步。他以为布鲁斯根本没留意到他不见了。但显然布鲁斯总是在留意。他停下脚步，换上一副公事公办的面孔。

“蝙蝠侠，”他说，“如果这是关于法拉人的和谈是个陷阱的可能性有多大的，我们能不能——”

“不是，跟我来。”

“好吧，可是我真的想——”

布鲁斯大步的快速超过他。“睡觉。”哈尔叹了口气。布鲁斯转进主廊旁边的一件空房间。哈尔跟上去，身后的门迅速的关上。布鲁斯取下了头罩。

“你在干——”

“别去那个和谈。”

“什么？两秒前我还问你是不是关于这个，你说不是。”

“我说谎了。哈尔，它几乎一定是个陷阱。试着从战略意义上想想。如果他们消灭了5至6个军团的高阶成员，那么军团就必须得介入。这样法拉人就有足够的理由开战。他们实际上就是在找宣战的借口，而军团正准备拱手给出。”

哈尔胳膊抄在胸前，“试着从战略意义上想想？你说真的？”

“抱歉，用词错误，把你的脑子从屁股里拔出来看看四周，我应该这样说。”

“你以为我愿意成为代表团的一员，你以为我觉得这他妈是个绝逼妙的主意？你有没有，你能不能有一丁点儿理解，什么叫做执行命令？或者你以为‘命令’只是一些你发布给你管家的吩咐？”

“当然。因为哈尔乔丹生活在真实的世界，而不是什么用金钱堆砌而成的虚幻里，是不是这样？”

哈尔沉默了。布鲁斯居然听了他的留言。他现在能给出一千种尖酸刻薄的反驳，然后布鲁斯还能找出一千种来回击他。他们之间总是这样。但如果就这一次，他不呢？

“我认为我们生活在同一个世界里，”哈尔过了一小会儿后说道，“一个我们有些时候都没有选择的世界。”

布鲁斯眼神尖锐的看着他，一言不发。片刻后他闭上眼睛。哈尔能看见对方眼睛下的凹陷。他看上去像是哥谭正在发生坏事，像是他几日没合眼了。“我想说，”他换了一种语气，“我想说的是，你能不能想办法和代表团的其它成员谈谈，或是你的长官，再给他们重申一下这次任务的危险程度？”

“我昨天已经做过了。”

“结果？”

“结果不理想。”

两人都沉默下来。布鲁斯取下他的手套拿在手里研究，仿佛上面有虚妄的答案。“如果这样，”他把它们扔在桌面上，“如果我开着标枪号，和一些骨干成员，就我们几个，我们明天盘旋在法拉人的边界线上空呢？万一用得上我们。”

“这样你们能做什么，给法拉人更多的借口说他们被攻击了？”

“这样我们能成为你的后援。我们去那有且只有一个理由——一旦事态恶化要把你安全的带出来。”

“布鲁斯。你不能把我的个人安危设作为联盟的唯一任务。”

“看我能不能。”

哈尔疲倦的笑了一声，甚至连布鲁斯自己也微微笑了一下。“有没有什么办法——让我可以碰碰你，”哈尔说，而布鲁斯展开双臂，哈尔几乎是跌了进去。他手臂紧紧抱着布鲁斯，鼻子使劲嗅着，布鲁斯抱得和他一样紧。

从来没感觉这么好过。从来没有任何气味能像现在的布鲁斯这么好闻，就此时此刻。哈尔挤到布鲁斯脖颈里，找到气味最甜，最浓烈的地方，在喉咙口，下巴根那里。他深吸一口气，能感觉到布鲁斯正在做同样的事情。

他察觉到布鲁斯粗糙的舌头正在舔他的脖子，布鲁斯在品尝他，享受他。“噢上帝，”哈尔呻吟着，“操这感觉——”

他低下头模仿布鲁斯的动作，对方身体传来颤栗。“感觉不错是吗宝贝？”他低声道，然后又做了一次，舌头慢慢拖曳过有些胡茬的脖子，气味浓郁强烈，哈尔的膝盖都快站不住了。

“去我的舱，”布鲁斯说，声音比平日里骤降5度，哈尔没有异议。

两个人都累得够呛，所以整个晚上他们差不多只做了一件事——舔舐吸吮对方的脖子，把气味当作赖以生存的养料。每一次当哈尔以为他已经把布鲁斯的气息点全部探索完时，他又会发现新的。他可以就栖息在布鲁斯的耳朵下面，不停的舔啊舔，直到布鲁斯喘着气开始磨蹭他的腿。然后布鲁斯会揪住他的头发迫使他往后仰，自己开始吸吮哈尔脖子上同样的地方，逼得他和自己一样几乎疯狂。他们一致同意没有脱掉衣服，赤裸会分散对气息和味道的专注。他们的吻变得越来越不像吻，舌头绵延缓慢的厮磨，嘴巴张开，凌乱狼藉。

哈尔终于射了，只用了研磨和舔舐。“对不起，”他喘着气，布鲁斯却伸了一只腿楔入哈尔两腿间，给他可以骑着的东西，哈尔便蹭着那条腿，射了一股又一股。他在高潮的顶峰感觉到有什么锋利如刃的东西刺进他的脖子，他知道那是布鲁斯的牙齿，知道布鲁斯他妈的在咬他，那个狗娘养的，可是他的反应却是伸开自己的脖子，因为极度的快乐大声尖叫，浓稠的白浊滴落到布鲁斯的大腿上，浸湿两人。他感觉到血沿着脖子流淌。然后他猛抓住布鲁斯的头发，露出那截精致的脖颈，同样的一口咬下去，布鲁斯低吼着也射了。Alpha的精液汗水和血液的味道比起来霄壤之别。哈尔觉得自己醉了，欲仙欲死。

两人最后都筋疲力尽，哈尔醒来时比计划的要晚一些。他跌跌撞撞的把皱成一团的衣服穿上，出门之前瞟了一眼镜子。“我操你妈！”当他看清自己脖子的时候他大叫了一声。那一块皮肤又肿又紫，彰明刺眼。

“喂！王八蛋！”他朝床上那堆岿然不动的山丘吼道。一个困倦的脑袋伸出来，蓝色眼睛裂开道缝，斜斜看上来，“干得不错，屁眼子，”哈尔说，一个枕头扔过去，“你让我今天怎么去工作，我这脖子就像有人用棒球棍砸过一样，啊？”

“它看上去并不像被棒球棍砸过，”布鲁斯嘟囔着，“它看上去像是你被标记了，”布鲁斯翻了个身，哈尔有些欣慰的看到对方的情况比他还要糟糕几个程度。

“噢，哇哦，”他说，“哎呀，我当时···也许我应该更加小心点。”但他立刻窃笑了一下。布鲁斯摸着自己的脖子，当看到手指上干涸的血痂时他缩了一下。说真的，哈尔也许还可以把他的制服领子变高一点挡住绝大部分，他的痕迹就在脖根。但布鲁斯的比他位置高多了，而且几乎无法掩盖。可是布鲁斯看上去并不为所动。他打了个哈欠又翻了回去。

“制服能盖住我的，”他说，“你应该考虑系个领巾。用你的戒指变出来，应该就没问题。”

“哦当然，我裹一条闪着绿光的貂皮围巾，看上去肯定天衣无缝。”

“放松点，你是个Alpha。最糟糕的情况也不过是一场野蛮的性爱而已。”

哈尔研究着镜子里的自己。野蛮的性爱。事实上却是恰恰相反。他摸着脖子上的淤青，以及血液流淌留下的干痂。如果他是个Omega，那么这块青肿就会永久的留下来，至始至终被被看见。可是他只是一个Alpha，而那，只是一块瘀伤。它会渐渐消失，没人知道它曾经在那过。两个Alpha遵循古老的Alpha本能，因为没有Omega可以咬，所以只得咬对方。

你想和一个alpha干，第一条规矩就是：不能咬人。布鲁斯曾经说过。好吧，他们实际操作的大概有那么一丁丁越轨了。

“试着别死在今天，”布鲁斯看着他的眼睛。

“哈，回赠给你。布鲁斯，听着，你今天给我离法拉人的边界远一点，懂吗？我是认真的，别他妈来横插一脚。”

布鲁斯没有回答。

“布鲁斯，”哈尔说，声音背后是Alpha不满的，暗含着威胁的低吼。布鲁斯笑了。

“这在我身上可起不了什么作用。”

“我在给你下命令，”哈尔说，“离远点。”喉咙深处的兽音比之前更低沉，充满警告。

布鲁斯眼睛眯了起来，“你在挑战我？”

哈尔眼神迎了上去，他的咆哮已经变成只有Alpha才能听见的次声频率。Alpha同性恋是比一般Alpha更具有攻击性的个体，脑海里一个遥远的声音说道。哈尔开始围着床打转，布鲁斯变的完全静止，只有眼睛在跟随着哈尔移动。  
“也许我就是，”哈尔说。

“当我说你在犯一个错误时，相信我。”

房间里一片死寂。哈尔可以从布鲁斯裸露的胸膛看出他绷紧了每一丝肌肉。空气中弥漫着浓烈的Alpha味道。他自己心跳得飞快，肾上腺素和Alpha荷尔蒙在他的血管里横冲直撞。这是不可避免的，他们之间积累了那么多年，而干在一起无疑更是岌岌可危。可是依然的，一部分的他希望布鲁斯能垂下眼神。希望，也许。而另一部分的他希望他不会。那双冰霜湖泊般的眼睛，正注视着他。

他和布鲁斯正面交锋他有一项优势，就是他的速度。他仅仅比布鲁斯快那么一点，但这能让他难以捕捉。所以那双眼睛才会严丝合缝的盯着他。布鲁斯体型比他健硕（不过大腿上也许不是），但是健硕的体型换取了他的速度，而哈尔，他快如闪电。他有且只有一次机会，就是先下手的那一次。所以他绕着圈，突然出击，比布鲁斯能预料到的快出一个心跳。他把布鲁斯从床掀翻下去摔在地板上，接着压住他。他抓住那个空挡，一拳接着一拳。布鲁斯运用他上身的力量把他们翻转过来，哈尔被他定在身下，可是哈尔摆脱了于是他再次出拳，然后又是一拳。他的血脉为此高歌，为此偾张，是的是的，没错，他想念这一切。经年累月的想念着，生鲜的，不会错的，诚实的渴求。他是力量，力量和致命的力量，除此之外什么都不是。身体的柔韧度是他的优势，他利用它，在地板上与布鲁斯纠缠。他爬上布鲁斯的胸膛然后反手重重一击，血水四溅。

直到这时他意识到布鲁斯没有还手。

他举起手来准备下一次的攻击，然后停在那里。他的拳在颤抖。在他身下，布鲁斯的脸被打的转到一边。他没有抬手阻拦他的拳头。他没有防护自己。他没有出手。“打我，”哈尔冲他吼。

“不，”布鲁斯说。

哈尔暴怒的咆哮，“打我！”

布鲁斯转过头来看着哈尔，稳稳和他对视，“不，”他重复道。

“你···你必须得出手。你这该死的——你必须得打我。”他再次扬起颤抖的拳头。

“继续，”布鲁斯低声说道，“我能承受。”

哈尔胸口剧烈起伏却几乎感觉不到氧气的进入。这一切都太说不通了。他放下拳头，之前他摆好要砸到布鲁斯已经鲜血淋漓脸上的拳头。肾上腺素的骤降让他全身都在打颤。他抬头环顾四周，像是他才刚刚进来似的，像他完全认不出来。

“耶稣···上帝，”哈尔喘着气，“该死，上帝啊。”

他挣扎着站起来，离开布鲁斯。布鲁斯原本是压制他的人，可当他发现压制会伤到哈尔后便放弃了，然后只是躺在那里被哈尔一拳接一拳的揍。布鲁斯，他的嘴唇亲吻过他，身体亲热过他，而他刚刚却将布鲁斯打得鳞伤遍体。哈尔止不住的颤抖。

“你应该出手的，”他说，“你为什么不——为什么——怎么···”

他擦了擦嘴，试图平稳呼吸。布鲁斯也站了起来，有些迟缓，某些动作会让他疼得一抽。他把床单拖过来擦脸，研究上面的血迹。哈尔一个字也说不出来。他看着布鲁斯走进浴室伏在洗手台边洗脸，然后用毛巾把手上的水渍擦干。哈尔只是站在那里。他看了看四周，期待着哪里出现一把之前并未存在的刀，这样他就能砍掉自己的手。

“别大惊小怪的，”布鲁斯不耐烦的说，把毛巾扔在篮子里，“你的自我鞭打真让我头疼。别对自己太苛刻，这事注定迟早会发生。”

“注定会发生，”哈尔喃喃道。

“你是一个高阶的Alpha，你以为我不知道我迟早都得和你打一架？”

“可是你没有。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩。他脸上破皮的地方很快就会变成大片恶毒的青紫。“我赌了一把。”

赌哈尔会在杀掉自己前停下来。这个就是他赌的东西。内疚感煎熬着哈尔的五脏六腑，沸水翻腾。他只知道一件事，所以他做了。身体里的每一个神经细胞都在全力挣扎抗争，但他还是做了。慢慢的，他在布鲁斯面前跪了下来。他弯下头，转向一边，露出自己的脖子。这种屈从的姿势让他的心跳再次加快起来，气息短促。可是他定在那里，不管会付出怎样的代价。他不会看布鲁斯，不会在布鲁斯允许前站起来。不会在布鲁斯允许前呼吸。

他听见布鲁斯在他旁边也跪了下来。“你以为我想要这个，”他说，声音听上去···哈尔不知道该怎么形容。“是不是真的那么难以想象，我不想要这个？是不是无法理解，一个世界它···”他欲言又止的，“就···停下吧。起来。”

他站起来。哈尔迷惑了。他不明白过去的20分钟房间里发生过的任何事。

“我不明白，”哈尔说。

“我知道。”

“你是个Alpha，”哈尔固执的说。像是他的大脑处理不了眼前的事实。

“是的。”

“那你为什么他妈的不表现得像一个？”

布鲁斯放松自己，坐回床上。他的动作有些僵硬，血滴还在顺着脸颊滑落。“我不知道，乔丹，”他听上去疲惫不堪，声音里有一些奇怪的情绪。“我不知道。也许是因为我不是从高中的课本上学会怎么成为一个Alpha的。你们花了一生的时间来让别人教你怎么成为自己。你想过多独立思考点没有？”

“你想过少觉得自己是高人一等的混蛋没有？”

布鲁斯的叹息和他的声音一样倦怠，“这听上去还差不多，”他说，“去吧，坐上你那该死的飞船然后离开，就此一次，别再来烦我了。”

哈尔想说点什么，但他找不到。他大跨步的迅速离开了那个一切都说不通的房间，头也不回。一部分的他希望今天会有一场打斗，或者更糟的东西。至少战争说得通。在战争中人们的行为处事你都能想象得到，你能预见的就是他们想杀掉你，你能相信那些人的动机。他们会从你身上索取一样东西，有且只有一样。

可是现在这个规律被刷新了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这时候我认为提出我的想法会对理解这篇文章有所帮助，关于这篇文的ABO世界观。通常在ABO的世界里性别等级已经完全被阶级等级所代替，但在我所创造的这个模型里不是。因为性别在我的世界里不是无关紧要的。最重要的一点就是体现在繁殖上。在这个世界里，依然只有女性才有生育能力。男性是没有子宫的，所以除了可以成结以外，人类在生理上和现实世界没有其它不同。不过这个世界里阶级等级非常重要，被群体动力驱使，而不是神奇的生理结构——也许是最重要的一点——但性别并没有被抹除。
> 
> 女性Omega是生育的沃土。女性Beta成功的机率就小很多，但也有发生。女性Alpha，从未有过——她们有子宫可仅是一个退化器官（只是可能，这点请留意）。在这个世界里，有钱的Beta女性可以购买各种各样的药剂来帮助怀孕和妊娠。而有钱的Alpha女性，则有蓬勃又隐晦的Omega代孕产业。所以如果你坚持看这故事是为了男男生子情节，你会失望的。抱歉没有从屁屁里生出的小孩。（不得不说很想看啊——译者）
> 
> 最后，性别等级在其它地方是依然存在并活跃着的。比如说大部分的Alpha都是男性，而典型（真实性不可靠）就是Alpha男性比女性更具攻击性。这就是为什么哈尔对黛娜的反驳中提到他甚至还和Alpha男性睡过，但没有遇到攻击的问题。


	8. Chapter 8

讽刺的是他出没于地球上最危险的战争区域，穿梭闪躲在太空的放射性辐射中，可是最让他接近死亡的却是一次外交任务。如果他能记住全部过程的话，这本会是个非常好的谈资，但有另外一件他没有预料到的事，就是身受重伤对记忆的影响。

他记得和代表团的其它成员降落，记得之后的接待会，也记得当时还想唯一能威胁到他生命的就是在一个接一个法卡代表永无止境的发言中无聊至死。可是之后再发生了什么他想不起来了，记忆中有一大片空白，中途穿插着几个水晶般清晰的瞬间。例如他记得鲜血从紧捂着腹部伤口的指缝间汹涌溢出，可是他又不记得自己是怎么回到标枪号上的。布鲁斯一定是在他身上什么地方塞了传送跟踪器，这是他能想到的唯一解释。他还记得人们说的话——他记得围绕在四周的声音。

当他上到标枪号的时候，有人在嘶吼。事态是怎么到这一步的？他记得有发言，有鼓掌，然后就开火了——一定是这样。最一开始当他睁开眼睛时他以为飞船倒过来了，之后才意识到是自己躺在地上。他躺在标枪号的地板上，浸泡在自己流出的血滩里。“克拉克！”是布鲁斯在嘶吼，“克拉克！”布鲁斯把他抱起来，他在布鲁斯怀里。布鲁斯看上去很不对劲。

“稳住他，”还有其它人在大声说话。标枪号调了个头，也有可能是他。

“我得封住这个，太多血了，”克拉克在说话，然后布鲁斯冲他喊叫了什么，他的声音嘶哑而愤怒，为什么布鲁斯要生他的气？还有另一只手在他的腹部，压住他。他的视线边缘已经开始模糊，只剩下一圈淡红色的光晕。

可他知道自己看到了什么。他解释不出来，但他看到了。有人把他抱到标枪号后面的平台上，这下像是有尖刺捅进了伤口，而他为此痛苦哀嚎。他第一次感觉到从伤口传来的疼痛，之前只有震惊和麻木。所有人都立刻围到他身边，撑住他，然后帮助他慢慢躺下去，除了布鲁斯。因为他看见布鲁斯胸口剧烈的起伏，脚下踉跄，倚靠着标枪号的舱壁。没人注意，只有哈尔看到了，看到布鲁斯几乎跪倒下去，又勉强站直，面色惨白如纸。

“大量失血，”克拉克自言自语着，不，等等，克拉克在和某人说话，“稳住他直到我把这道伤口封了，会疼的要命但如果我不这么做的话他撑不住的，他们到底用的什么武器？坚持住哈尔，我试试——”

哈尔记得当那炽白的光线从他撕开的皮肉里射入，烧灼在他内脏伤口时，自己放声的尖叫。这让他再一次陷入昏迷，之后发生了什么无任何印象，直到众人把他送回瞭望塔上。等他醒来时，手术已经完成。

他躺在病床上，没有动弹，只是看着天花板。感觉像是已经过去了好几日。可能真过了那么久。有趣的事是他的大脑即使在他陷入昏迷时仿佛也没有停止工作，因为当他醒来，他想的第一件事就是，如果他身上有一个传送跟踪器，那该死的玩意会在哪里？因为答案只可能是这个，只有这样才能让他在接待大厅被击中却在标枪号里血流成河。可是那个跟踪器会在哪？布鲁斯无法接触到他的制服，那个只能靠戒指生成，他不可能摸得到。

或者不，不是那样。不是他从昏迷到醒来都还在疑惑这事。他醒来时就已经知道答案了，因为在他想到这个问题的那一瞬间，他就知道了。只是他的大脑还在苦苦思索。

“欢迎回来，”身旁一个声音说道。一张脸出现他在视野里，然后又离开，带回来了水，一只把他扶起来的手。哈尔抖了一下，但还是把水喝了。那只手再慢慢帮他躺下。

“我十分清晰的记得我告诉过你，试着别死在今天，”布鲁斯说。

“我···我没死，”哈尔说，可是他声音异常的沙哑微弱。他咽了咽口水。

“但没少试。喝了。”哈尔听话的又多喝了点那些带着金属味的水。这一次当布鲁斯扶着他慢慢躺回去时，他闭上眼睛。

“我的队伍，”他低声道，“发生了什么？他们——有没有谁——”

“他们没撑过去。你也只差那么一点。这是场简单明了的暗杀。一支法拉人的重装队伍直接在接待大厅开枪扫射。”

“军团，他们···”

“在我们说话这会儿军团正在回敬。他们得到了想要的开战理由，法拉人也一样。大家都赢了，除了将会死去的几千人。你该上止疼药了。如果你想的话，按下旁边的按钮，剂量会增大。”

哈尔动了动手指，周身都舒服了，感谢一丝金色的暖阳，和吗啡。布鲁斯替他整理着输液管，帮他拉直，“我的脖子，”哈尔喃喃道。

“哼嗯？”

“我的脖子。你把···跟踪器藏那里了。你就是这样做的，所以你才咬我。”

“关于这个，没人说你是个蠢货。”

哈尔想笑，可是腹部肌肉牵动的像有把钝刀在锉，笑声转成咳嗽。“就是你，你一直这么说，”他哑着声音，“每天都是。你和我说话，每四个字就要骂我一次白痴。”

布鲁斯没有说话，而哈尔让自己飘荡了一会儿。吗啡生效了，他不知道自己漂了多久——几小时，几天，谁知道。他药的剂量一定很重。上帝保佑莱斯利·汤普金斯医生。他在半梦半醒间惊动了一下，有一只手替他重新整理好毯子，调整枕头让他更舒服些。

“你把我传送出的太早了，”哈尔说，一下子清醒过来，“我应该在那里，我应该保护我的队伍，我需要——”

“首先，你躺在自己的血泊里，你谁也保护不了，而你的队伍已经没有了。其次，我不是那个传你出来的人。”

“谁···”

“克拉克是那个控制你跟踪器和追踪整个情况的人，不是我。”

“为什么？”

“因为我需要操纵标枪号。如果你不在，我是它最好的驾驶员。”

哇他当时真是离翘辫子相差不远了，才能让布鲁斯承认哈尔是更优秀的那一个。他再次闭上眼睛，“你没伤着我的船吧，”他低声道。

“你什么意思，什么叫你的船？”布鲁斯说，这是他们之间的老话题，熟悉而慰藉。

“你看上去···很糟糕，”哈尔说，第一次真正好好看着布鲁斯。或者他的眼神第一次真正集中。“你的脸怎么了？”

“某个我认识的疯狂Alpha。来，再喝一点。”

哈尔虚弱的抬起一只手把水杯推开，“不能。我会···吐。”

“你不会，”布鲁斯说，“莱斯利把你补了回去，但现在你体内有一条可以绕地球半圈的缝线。你必须严格遵照医嘱，禁止比呼吸剧烈的一切行为，时间持续大约六周。”

他又飘走了，而等他睁开眼时，他不确定是不是还在同一天，或者已经是第二天。在太空中，谁知道呢？有些时候他真的痛恨太空。布鲁斯倒是还在那，只不过换了身衣服。

“郑重声明一下，”布鲁斯说，像是他们之间正在进行一场只暂停了片刻的谈话，“我咬你，是因为我想。我可以想到其它的方式把跟踪器放在你身上。你可能要用足智多谋来形容我。”

“我可能要用心机深重的王八蛋来形容你。”

“哈尔乔丹，我开始担心你了。”

“我有点担心我无法醒着了。”

“那就少用点吗啡。”

“妈的说的容易，等我死透了他们才能把我的手指从吗啡按钮上移开。嘿布鲁斯。”

“哼嗯。”

他并没有什么要说的。只是布鲁斯去到房间的另一边在做些什么，而他担心布鲁斯准备离开。“嘿，你能···你要再呆一会吗？”

“我哪也不去，”布鲁斯说，“我就在这。巴里和奥利弗刚来看过你。奥利弗给你带了奶昔，如果你想要的话。”

“免了。你可以喝。”

“我有乳糖不耐症。”

这个消息有什么地方实在是太搞笑了哈尔没办法忍住，即使他的伤口本来就疼的像个狗娘养的，最后不得不还大咳特咳一通，疼的更是钻心。这句话在他脑子中用蝙蝠侠的声音循环播放。蝙蝠侠，面罩带上，披风飘荡，漆黑街道升腾起的蒸汽烟雾缭绕。乳糖不耐侠。坏人们朝他扔着手工酸奶。

“白痴，”布鲁斯叹了口气，坐回去继续看他的书。

哈尔闭眼假寐了会儿，当哔声响起时，布鲁斯站起来往输液袋里注入更多的药剂。哈尔在这时朝他伸出手，只是轻轻碰了下对方。布鲁斯一只手紧紧握住他的，另一只则轻轻摸着他的额，替他把头发向后捎去。而比这更鲜明和温馨的，是布鲁斯拇指温柔滑过他脖子上已快消散的淤青，蜻蜓点水的一下。

他恢复的比想象中的要快，事实上快得让哈尔怀疑是不是戒指在推进他身体的自然作用。他之前没有机会来验证这个理论，不过看样子效果还不错。几天后他就能站立了，10天后基本就已感觉正常，除了腹部还有些残留的钝痛。不过他还在病假中，于是便放任自己享受在地球上的时光。是的，他享受和布鲁斯在一起——没有被两个世界末日危机像书立一般紧夹着的时光。漫长的时日中他可以睡在自己的沙发上，最大的问题莫过于今天煲剧的集数。和布鲁斯一起看这些愚蠢的电视剧令人惊讶的好玩，因为对方没办法冷眼旁观任何剧情。他把他的侦探技巧全数使上，投入到讨论最新一集瑞克和莫蒂的真挚热情，和他追踪哥谭奈何岛上的毒贩子相差无几。

“你知道X档案重启了不，”在某个下午时分哈尔说道，边用勺子在他的冰淇淋桶里面寻找更多的焦糖块。“如果你那么穆德和史考莉上身，看那个就对了。”

“有意思，”布鲁斯说，“那剧原本讲什么的？”

哈尔放下了手中的冰淇淋，“什么？”他说，“你刚刚对我说了什么？”

“为什么我感觉我人生要缺失好几天了？”

“因为你他妈的就是，这就是为什么。快点把你的屁股挪过来，吓人怪。准备好参见那有且仅有的，实至名归的吓人怪吧。”

有一点可以确认的是，看布鲁斯看X档案，是穿着完好时最有趣的事。他注意到每一次史考莉出现时布鲁斯都会全神贯注的盯住屏幕，这是显然的，像吉莲·安德森这样的Alpha是会造成这样的效果，而且效果相当惊人。

“你和瑟琳娜睡过，对吧？”哈尔问。

“这个问题很复杂，”布鲁斯说。

“是啦是啦，我知道，狗血剧情之类的，但我没说错，你们两个应该经常操得又色又带劲吧？”

布鲁斯意味不明的耸了耸肩。屏幕上史考莉正在带上乳胶手套。哈尔肉眼可见的看到布鲁斯瞳孔放大了。“我这样问是因为她是典型的Omega。像是，教科书版本的Omega，你知道？所以如果你操她是因为这样人们就会觉得你是直的，还是因为有些时候你也可以双插头？”

史考莉正在给穆德解释什么科学原理，所以他不确定布鲁斯到底有没有听他说话。因为基本不看电视，所以布鲁斯很不擅长把里面的人声当成背景音。当史考莉说完后，布鲁斯才皱着眉转过来看着哈尔，“我和瑟琳娜睡是因为我想，不然你为什么要和那个人睡？”

“是，但就像，如果你是同性恋的话，你为什么会想？我只是想问这个。”

“你是同性恋吗？”

“不是。”

“这样的话，对于不是同性恋的人来说，你相当喜欢把自己的结和另一个Alpha的蹭在一起。”

“行吧。所以你的论点是，性就是性，而人类热爱性。”

“我没有任何论点。你才是那个做任何事都需要找个理由的人。现在闭嘴，我想听听这个。”

因为受伤的缘故，激烈的性爱是不要想了。这有点糟糕，因为最近他可是对这门技术刻苦钻研精益求精。哈尔现在知道该怎么样在什么时候准确的在成结前抽出（主要是从对布鲁斯动作的感觉和模仿，但他可不会承认这点）和各种Alpha之间的性爱柔术。真的，他觉得自己都能在此获得什么证书了。但也只是心里念念，在他慵懒的恢复期里，性爱其实变得更好了。这意味着有大片漫长的，绵延的时光，他都被布鲁斯含在温热的口腔中，或者布鲁斯慢慢的用一根手指揉弄着他的结，又不慌不忙的安抚着他，让他像是骨头都被抽走似的瘫软在床上，直到从他阴茎顶部溢出浓稠的粘液，汨汨一股，然后又是一股。布鲁斯小心的在他身边躺下，他结的压感和热度都传给了哈尔，那甜蜜的折磨，当两人都安静的在喘息中高潮，哈尔手指掐进布鲁斯的肉里。

现在他决定向布鲁斯学习，不再忧虑每一件事情发生的缘由。他也决定之前他对布鲁斯过于苛刻，认为他表现的不像个Alpha。他想的越多，看到的就越明显。布鲁斯基本是由阿尔弗雷德养大的，而管家是个Beta。不是任何一个Beta——而是你能想象到的最Beta的Beta。像是，如果你去翻字典，在Beta这个词的旁边，会有一张阿尔弗雷德照片。当然布鲁斯会吸收阿尔弗雷德的观点。他在这方面没有其它的榜样。从小跟随一个Beta长大，自然会有一些不一样的地方。

他有些惊讶自己之前居然都没想到这些。布鲁斯并不是像多数Alpha同性恋一样是荷尔蒙失衡。他只是自幼在一个Beta的照料下成长，没接触过多少Alpha。或者是在他观念成形的那几年里没有。只是关于这个理论它有一些漏洞——像是，他知道很多家庭里有一个或者多个孩子的性别等级是和父母不一样的。还有就是，布鲁斯在寄宿学校和大学也能接触很多的Alpha。好吧可是，这个理论还是足够能说服他了。

也不是，总的来说，是他受够一天到晚东想西想的了。性爱让人快乐，谁他妈还去管那么多理由呢？


	9. Chapter 9

“嘿，干嘛？”哈尔快步走进蝙蝠洞，有点担心但不至于惊慌。布鲁斯发来的信息说此事紧急，可布鲁斯还把设备的日常维护保养工作也认定为紧急，所以你根本不知道是哪一种。哈尔小跑过台阶来到巨大的控制台和屏幕前，布鲁斯正坐在那，显然已经陷入了沉思。

“嘿，”哈尔轻声说道，伸手搭在布鲁斯肩上。布鲁斯回头看着那只手。“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”布鲁斯说，“我需要给你看点东西。”

“好，”哈尔拉过一张椅子。

布鲁斯点击鼠标，出现在屏幕上的显然是一份什么东西的化学报告。“好吧，”哈尔说，“需要我看什么？”

“仔细看看。”

“我···好吧。这是某种···血液分析。来自某个犯罪现场的？”

“这是你的血。你上周去莱斯利那复检时我取得了一些样本。”

“我想这不是关于你他妈又怎么阴险的窃取他人隐私的谈话？”

“今晚不是，”布鲁斯说，又点击鼠标，放大，“看看你的荷尔蒙水平。莱斯利的测试中不包括这些，其它人也不会注意到。你有足够的生物基础知识来理解你看到的吗？”

“呃···”哈尔看了看一旁的血液成分和百分数，“我是说，当然？足够到我知道自己没有得白血病？看上去一切都很正常，除了——我不造，这是什么？”

布鲁斯再放大了一点，“PBG，”他说，“副甲状腺结合蛋白。”

“那是···结合荷尔蒙，”哈尔说道。

“是的。”

“它不应该···我是说，样品是不是被污染了？因为太扯了吧。向天发誓现在我身体里可没有什么结合荷尔蒙。”

布鲁斯沉默不语，只是继续敲击键盘。他打开另一份报告，和哈尔的并排放在一起。第二份报告上的PGB水平和第一份的完全一样。

“哼嗯，”哈尔说，“所以你测试了两次？”

“不，”布鲁斯说，“那是我血液的样本。”

哈尔看向他，“所以你的意思是我们两个的都被污染了。”

“我是这个意思？”

“不是显而易见，看看。这到底是要说明个什么事？”

“你也许有兴趣知道，过去的五十年里医学都还没有进步到可以注射PBG的地步。所有的试验里，接受注射荷尔蒙的宿主，在6-10小时后都出现了排斥反应，荷尔极度易碎的分子结构决定了它不能被注射。目前也没有其它任何已知办法可以传输它。”

“这···”哈尔疑惑的皱着眉。他从椅子上站起来朝大屏幕走去，笼罩在电脑淡蓝色的光线里。“这个，这个在物理上是不可能的。”

布鲁斯没有说话。他穿着蝙蝠制服，没有带头罩。深思熟虑的撑在一只手上。他像是很久没有睡觉了。他没有看屏幕，他看着哈尔。“为什么？”

“什么叫为什么，因为这一切根本说不通！结合荷尔蒙——我是说我知道我最近没有和任何Omega上过床，而结合荷尔蒙只会在一个Alpha和Omega结合后才会产生···”他的声音渐渐没落了下去，再次看向屏幕。

“你是个Omega，”哈尔说，“你必须得是，所以才会这样，一个隐秘的Omega之类的。给我看看你的荷尔蒙水平，全部的，还有你的性别阶级，肯定有什么地方——”

不言不语，布鲁斯把他血液样本的所有指标全部展开。他的Alpha荷尔蒙水平都快到顶了。哈尔目瞪口呆的看着，“给我——看看我的，”他说。难道是他？难道是他的荷尔蒙水平出问题了？布鲁斯打开了他的，把两份样本排在一起。两个都是高阶的Alpha，几乎相同荷尔蒙水平。可是那个PBG指数。

哈尔目瞪口呆的望着屏幕。咔哒，咔哒，咔哒的声音响彻大脑，走向最后一种可能，填补了他过去几个星期都在逃避的空白。结合了。他们结合了。“这个···这个在物理上是不可能的。”他自言自语道。

“认知失调，”布鲁斯说，“你现在的感觉它有个名字。”

“操你和你的高人一等的废话，”哈尔大吼，“我们能不能就停止5秒钟不要认为我在空军学院是以前几名成绩毕业的同时也是个一无所知的白痴？因为如果你有我整个医疗病史那你也有我的智商资料，所以能不能不要在那定义词语而来告诉我到底他妈的发生了什么。”

“你知道发生了什么。”

哈尔转身面朝屏幕，“我知道我看到了什么，”他说，“但完全解释不通发生了什么。它甚至不能说明物理上的可能性。这个偏移了一切我都不能···”他看向布鲁斯，后者还是那样淡然的看着他。

“你知道，”哈尔说，“你知道有这种可能性。”

“是的。”

“怎么搞的？你曾经——你曾经经历过，还是有某种——”

输入一些关键字后，布鲁斯提取了另外两份血液样本档案。都是高阶Alpha，但有足够的指标表明不是他俩的。例如PBG比他们的要高出许多：完全结合。这种程度的荷尔蒙水平你只会在完全结合的双方身上看到。

“我的父母，”布鲁斯说。

“你的父母，这个不是——你他妈到底在胡说八道个什么。”

“他们很有钱，”布鲁斯说，“而有钱能使鬼推磨。当他们坠入爱河后，便伪造了证件，伪造了医疗证明，说她是个Omega。她其实完全不是。”

“你父母是同性恋？”

“是的。他们有钱，也有办法隐瞒这些。所以我才一直知道这种感情没有什么过错。也是为什么我知道自己没有问题的原因。因为我就是在这种与世界普遍认知相悖的观点下长大的。”

“Alpha女性不能···她们不能怀孕，”哈尔说，“我不明白，你是被收养的，还是——”

“他们是我的亲生父母。Alpha女性可以怀孕，但相当相当困难，而且非常痛苦。她有足够的钱得到最好的医疗，所以她相安无事。”

哈尔揉着额头。“这个不是···这一切都说不通，”他说。但它说的通。他知道的。就像老夏洛克福尔摩斯曾经说过的，关于唯一可能的真相。他在过去的几个星期，几个月里见证了一切，从一种全新的，残酷而光怪陆离的角度。

“在标枪号上，”他低声道，“我看见了。我看见你跪倒了。当我伤口疼痛的时候。我看见了。我以为那是我想象出来的，以为我出现幻觉了。我在疼，而你——你也感知到了。你知道我在说什么。”

不仅仅是他看见自己的疼痛印证在布鲁斯身上——更是上个星期，每一次他发觉自己莫名焦躁时，布鲁斯的存在总能安抚他。无时不刻的在寻求对方的触碰，无时不刻的发现自己无法离开。这是因为他们的结合开始了，而它需要养分。哈尔的头骨深处开始隐隐作痛，信息过载。他瞪向布鲁斯。

“你知道这种可能性，而你却只字未提。”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“之前它从未在我身上发生过，所以我根本没去想。”

“没去想？这可是有天大的事没去想！我是说，耶稣上帝，布鲁斯，如果这一切是真的···”他再次不死心的望向屏幕。

“如果这是真的，那么你关于这个世界运转方式的所有认知就都是谎言。”

“你说的话我完全听不懂！Alpha只能和Omega结合，好吗，Alpha不能和其它的Alpha结合，Alpha不能怀上其它Alpha的小孩，你现在要求我相信的东西在现实中完全没有任何依据！”

“我没有要求你相信任何东西。我只是把事实展现给你。而事实就是这样。据此你想怎么做都可以。”他把屏幕调回到他们的血液样本上。高居的Alpha指数，和不可否认的PBG水平。

哈尔今早醒来所在的那个世界和现在的已是天差地别。还有什么是谎言？万有引力？地球其实是平的，登月是不是个幌子？“所——所以你在说···有一种阴谋论在阻止公众接触这些信息，某一些···”

“我不认为有任何的论。只是人们不愿意接受已知事实被颠覆。而不去知道也很简单。除非你是同性恋，碰巧又知道了这些，但为什么这个世界会听你的？又一个疯玻璃而已，反正我听说他们的荷尔蒙水平本来就有问题。”

哈尔坐回去，双手捧着头。他坐在那里渡过了极其漫长的一分钟，适应着这片全新的宇宙。如果这是真的——而他身体里的每个细胞都在诉说是的是的这是真的——那么所有的一切都是谎言。这个被性别阶级控制运行的世界，被荷尔蒙——全都是一堆狗屎。人们不是因为荷尔蒙水平变化而结合；是因为结合而变化。而那些结合也不是因为性别阶级——Alpha可以和Alpha，Omega可以和Omega，Beta可以和Beta，也许所有能想到的排列组合都可以。当退后一步来看时，这种简单明了的优美振聋发聩。运行整个世界是其实是化学的击撞，而事实上他们却一直都在做选择，一直都在。

“你没有任何义务要去相信这一切，”布鲁斯说，“如果你接受了我反而会惊讶。只是我觉得你应该知道。”

“求求你···不要说话，”布鲁斯安静了，哈尔依然坐在那里，思考。

“好吧，”过了一会他说，“好吧。我们该怎么做？”

“做什么？”

“做这个···这个！已经太晚了？我们的结合——我们的PBG水平还没有那么高，还能阻止吗？一定有什么办法可以阻止这一切，妈的！”

布鲁斯没有说话，他一直看着哈尔，“有的，”他说，“如果那是你想要的。”

“很好，那我们该怎么做？像是，荷尔蒙治疗，或者是你在实验室里捣鼓的那些化学剂？”

“有一种更简单的方法。但可能你不会喜欢。”

“就尽管告诉我操。”

“要阻止初期结合最快的方法就是杜绝一切接触。”

“等等。一切接触？”

“一切。然后在几个月后，甚至几个星期，结合的风险应该就能降低到最小。我可以监控我们的荷尔蒙水平以确保。我会说身体上的接触是结合的关键，但为了以防万一，我们应该切断所有的联系。”

“噢，”哈尔说，“我只是···一定还有其它的办法。像是疫苗，有这类东西吗？”

“恐怕没有。”

“别这样，肯定还有其它选择。”

“其它选择就是任结合自然发展。”

“噢，当然，我报名那个。我只用做一个会波及我整个余生的不可逆决定，但嘿不要担心，因为性爱确实让人陶醉。”

布鲁斯嘴角有些挖苦的挑起，“这个星球上百分之九十几的结合都是因为这个原因，但你可以照你的意愿行事。”

那在哈尔心中飞掠而过的恐慌和疑惑现已平复。有出路就好，一切都会没事的。“好吧，”哈尔边说边站了起来，“好吧，听上去像个计划。所以，冷火鸡疗法（一种戒毒疗法：即不用任何药物和其他治疗，硬性脱毒。）哈，行，那就这样办。”他想伸出手，表个态之类的，但也许这是个糟糕的主意。布鲁斯说了不能有身体接触，而现在不失为一个好的开始。

“很抱歉，”哈尔说，“我不是——故意让事情变得这么复杂的。”

“我也不是。你没什么需要道歉的。”

“好吧，管它的，”现在他有些尴尬的站在那，也是现在他突然意识到——他再也不能亲吻布鲁斯了，再也不能感受布鲁斯黑发掠过他的指缝，下巴亲昵的与他相蹭，还有布鲁斯在高潮来临瞬间屏住的呼吸。成千上万件，亲密细腻的小事，都不再有了。哈尔为此感到呼吸困难，已经可以感觉到他的身体在反抗了。

“过程不会轻松，”布鲁斯说，“这点你应该知道。”

“那个嘛，我会活下来的。”

“我毫不怀疑。再见了，乔丹。”

“回见，蝙蝠。”他转身慢慢走上出蝙蝠洞那条漫长的隧道。每迈一步都非常沉重。在某个拐弯处，他把头靠在冰冷光滑的岩石上。他差一点就回头了，再看最后一眼。一个逆反的声音在敲凿着他的颅骨，回去，回去，回去。如果他现在回去，如果他说操他妈的老子不管了，我一定要碰你不然我会死掉呢？

布鲁斯会对他翻个白眼然后用长篇大论教育他吗——看不起他，嘲笑他没有自控能力，没有意志力？还是他···不会？而他又到底对哪一种可能更害怕一点？

他转身，迈着坚毅的步伐一步一步出了身后绵延漆黑的隧道，走进夜的晚风中。


	10. Chapter 10

第一个星期感觉不算糟糕——事实上是，一点都不。最开始的时候他甚至还觉得布鲁斯一定是把整件事都弄错了。这种想法不止一次在他脑海里闪过，也许布鲁斯只是不想再跟他之间有什么小九九，然后就想出了这么个丧心病狂的法子。他应该预料到的。他应该预料到布鲁斯能这么乱来，只要能得到他想要的。

但重点是，除了偶有不适外，他挺好的。他经常会想起布鲁斯——这点无法否认。控制不住的想要去拿手机，思索着信息内容，短短的一条，就问候一下，能有多大问题。确保布鲁斯一切都好，可他总是及时阻止自己。毕竟，无害不罚。他确实经历了让人欲仙欲死的性爱——这部分绝对是真的——同时还学习了一些关于世界是如何运转的有趣之事，这点也是真的。这点可他妈的真了。

事实上，中断结合是如此的轻易，这让哈尔甚至产生了一点内疚感。也许他根本不是在破坏结合。也许他就是那种无法与任何人结合的人，也许只是性格问题。而顺利渡过的第一周也让他心生幻觉，瞧见没，一切都没事。布鲁斯太小题大做，就像布鲁斯对待其它任何事一样。也许他们可以继续往来了，一点一点的。都会好起来的。

他甚至还想到也许可以通过尽快找个人发泄发泄，来促进整件事的发展。所以他去一些酒吧物色了一圈，却都只是看看。没什么能进入他的眼睛。每个人闻起来都怪怪的。也许他是感冒了，或者是类似的。然后他又想到重回之前那间卖性爱玩具的商店。他没有涂任何的气味阻隔剂，一进去就直奔收银台。自然而然的，那姑娘还在那——那火辣的要命的，全身打满孔的，之前帮助过他的Omega。

“嘿我记得你，”她说，头都不从她正在翻阅的杂志上抬起来，“那个Beta。”

“哈，关于那个。”

她上下扫了他一眼，“有什么需要我帮忙的？”

“事实上我真有。但我希望能在晚餐的时候再讨论。”

她冲他噗嗤一笑，低头继续研究杂志，“我现在只吃排毒果蔬汁，清除我体内的化学成分。”

“好吧，不过严格来说，你身体都是化学成分构成的。”

“严格来说，不要在我柜台对我进行直男式的说教，”她从收银台的下方摸出一个小锡铁盒，拿出一根手工卷制的黑色香烟之类的东西。她把它点燃，朝着旁边阴茎环的展示区吐出一口烟气。

“呃，很确定那玩意儿是违法的，”他说。

“很确定这整间铺子都是违法的，但店主搞定了条子。再说这是丁香，不要再表现的我好像在柜台后面直接掏出注射器。听着Beta男孩，你进来到底是为了买点东西，还是进来想打一炮的？两种我都不作评论，我只是在计划我今天的安排。”

“你是个的···非常直接的年轻女孩。”

“而你是个非常疑惑又饥渴的Alpha。老天，我在这都能闻到你。你是在担心我可能接收不到你的讯号吗？看在上帝的份上，气味阻隔剂存在是有意义的。”

所以他最终没有带她去吃晚餐。事实上，他在她休息时在后屋里操了她。是他经历过的最快又最火辣的性爱之一。在他从后面插进她的时候，她一直在淌水，甜丝丝的透明液体，浸透他。“操，好爽，”她喘着气，“快点把那根粗壮的Alpha肉棍插进来，快点。”

“老天，”哈尔也在喘。他都忘记了埋进Omega身体那湿热紧致甬道的感觉有多好。

“快点，我可没有一整天，休息时间十点就结束。”她湿透了，爱液顺着她大腿往下流，沾染到他身上。

“我很快就好，”他边说边咬紧牙。

“这他妈的就是重点，”她说，但他一下冲进来，她最后一个音节便被硬生生的卡在了喉咙，然后他放任自己，放任自己出入在那湿滑异常的小洞中，想多凶狠就很凶狠。他能感觉到包裹住他的肌肉在有韵律的紧缩，耳边听到她粗重的喘息，他知道她高潮了，源源不断的浸湿了他，而他也粗暴射在了她体内。他成结的速度就和这场性爱一样快和凶猛，而她一直骑着他，低沉的呻吟着，鼓励着。他——他几乎，几乎就要射第二次了。她骑着他的结，嘴里不断的污言碎语，可这摩擦却像轻柔的挤压，而他需要——他需要···如果他可以再调整一下···

“他妈的给我停下，”她唏嘘他，而他忍住了，“基佬仔，我发誓，”

“我不是——基佬，”哈尔喘着气。

“闭嘴，给我那个结，”她边说边闭上眼睛，“噢操，就是那，耶耶耶耶耶耶耶稣呀。”

完事后，她亲吻了他，绵长慵懒的舌吻。她扭动着调整自己的衣服，而他乘着间隙抹了把嘴。不是说她尝起来不好，只是有什么东西太甜了，腻得慌。他已经习惯一种成分非常复杂的味道了，尝起来有着硝烟与黑暗。现在就像是一个肉桂面包塞了他嘴里。是Omega们尝起来都这样，还是她与众不同？他意识到自己还不知道对方的名字。

“随便一提，我叫哈尔，”他在她揉搓着乳房上一个脏东西时说道。而她翻了个白眼，小声笑了一下，然后带着一身丁香，精液和Omega的味道走出了休息室。

“也很高兴认识你，”他冲着摇晃不停的门说道。

第八天时，他在冷汗里醒来。他挣扎着到浴室，刚刚够他抱住马桶吐个底朝天，可之后他依然觉得恶心。他坍塌在身后的墙边。难道是昨晚吃的剩泰餐变质了？也许他感染了什么病毒。

白天的时候简直快要熬不过去，幸好只有些纸质工作，不用飞行。可他还是恍恍惚惚的像是有点神志不清。“你他妈什么毛病？”卡萝冲他吼，“我告诉了你5次在2点前我需要这些数据，你是宿醉了还是怎么回事？”

“什么？不！我只是——我只是，我想我病了。”

“呃啊！快点带着你那恶心的病菌远离我，乔丹。回家休息，直到你好了再来。”

“呃，好。抱歉。”

“你需要我晚上给你带点药，还是这次你能像个懂事的大孩子那样自己吃？因为我会来你公寓的，你知道我会。必要的话我会穿上防护服。”

“我没事，”他不耐烦的说。

“很好，那快走吧，病狗狗。”

第二天情况更严重了。他给卡萝留了一条语音同时请了一天病假，一天变成了四天。感觉就好像他得了流感——无法思考任何事，晕得连汤都热不了，硬吃下去的任何东西都会被全部吐出来。他不经常得病，除了那次差点要了他性命的重伤外，所以这使他变得躁动不安。他尝试着看点什么，可当他打开网飞然后看见X档案时，又飞快的关上了。他心跳的又急又重，像是有榔头在敲。如果他只是打给布鲁斯——也许因为他生病了，是不是就可以。他生病了，布鲁斯会同情他的。

这听上去不像是布鲁斯会做的事情，他的大脑发话了，然后，只要他拿起电话，他的大脑就会说：你知道你为什么生病。

“不我不知道，”他冲着空气大声嚷嚷，显然他现在已经病到在空无一人的公寓里和自己吵架的地步，“而且我没事！”

他坚持撑过了第二个星期，就像他得了这辈子最严重的一次流感，但还算能活下来。布鲁斯说过不会容易。他猜想着布鲁斯的身体有没有察觉到任何迹象。也许他没有。也许这类的事情在布鲁斯身上一直都在发生。可是他说过他从来没有过，他的大脑指出。他在撒谎。也许一切都是他编造的。为了摆脱哈尔，因为他厌倦他了，因为他看不起他。白痴，布鲁斯总这么称呼他。

他只需要离开地球，这样应该可以。回太空中去。可现在他在自己天杀的卧室里都找不准方向，所以太空可能不行。但只要等他感觉好一点，他就走。而那一天指日可待。指日可待。

等到了第15天，他放弃了自己骗自己。

他一早因为反胃而醒来，然后在浴室的镜子里看见了自己。他一下消瘦了好多，眼睛下面的凹陷里还有一层凹陷。他最后一次剃须已是几天之前。他伸手去拿刮胡刀，意识到那是根本不可能的——他的手颤抖的太厉害了。他把刀具放下，滑坐到浴室的地板上。一阵剧痛劈中他，比他上次受伤时的还要严重。他弯下腰，头贴在湿冷的瓷砖上。

“布鲁斯，”他念。

身体里的每一个细胞都叫嚣着疼痛。他曾经被外星人的镭射枪劈成两半然后再缝回去，他曾经从一架爆炸的F14中弹射而出，他的手臂前后骨折过6次，他曾徒手接下过贡度人的弯刀。却从来没有像今天这样疼过，扭曲了他身体里每个分子，像张天罗地网无法遁藏，他身体没有任何部分不因为这剧痛而沸腾。他在浴室的地面乱翻，大口喘气，直到慢慢的，慢慢的，平缓了些，才终于可以呼吸。他不会再骗自己说这一切已经过去。他不会再骗自己他熬得过去。

依稀间他听见门铃在响。布鲁斯布鲁斯布鲁斯，他的血液在歌咏，可是不是。不会是。布鲁斯在离这很远的地方，终于甩掉了讨人厌的哈尔乔丹。哈尔闭上眼睛，躺在锥心刺骨的疼痛里。然后这次他听见有人在敲他的门。

感觉像是花了近20分钟的时间他才从浴室挪到了客厅，可能真花了那么久。“哈尔，上帝，”当他打开门时，他听见巴里倒吸了口气。

“我生病了，”哈尔说。他几天没听见自己说话了，像是某种锈透的金属线在水泥地上拖拽的声音。

“快躺回去，你在开什么玩笑？来我送你回去，”巴里打开门，在他支撑不住时接住了他。巴里小心的把他扶到沙发上。好巴里。巴里人真好。总是照顾别人，总是关心别人。巴里是个Beta。他应该爱上巴里。为什么不能是巴里？

“你几天都没有回我短信，”巴里说，“你上次吃东西是什么时候？因为我还有两秒就要把你扔进汽车送去医院。”

“不，”哈尔哑着嗓子，“他们帮不上我。”

巴里坐在咖啡桌上，眼神温柔关切，“为什么，哈尔，你到底怎么了？”

“你···我告诉你你也不会信的。”哈尔说。

“试试看。”

“我很抱歉，小巴。我只是——我不能。这事你没法帮我。”

巴里沉默了。他去卧室拿了张毯子帮哈尔盖上，“你知道，”他说，“也许有些事情你不用明说。因为也许我一直在倾听，也许我比奥利更留意用心。就顺提一句。”

哈尔张嘴想回应他，可以另一股剧痛已然抵达。他转过脸把头埋进沙发垫里试图抑制他的呻吟，“拜托，”当疼痛的利爪松开一些时，哈尔轻声说，“我需要你离开，好吗？”

巴里看上去很难过。他的眼睛是蓝色的，像布鲁斯一样。可是又不像。巴里的蓝要更真诚，更透彻。而布鲁斯的蓝，蓝的像灰，他的眼睛真亮啊。嵌在浓密深色的眼睫之下，漂亮的不可思议。当他有机会的时候，他亲吻够了吗？他记不住了。“好吧，”巴里说，“但晚点我会带点流食和肉汤来。而你得喝下去。还有这个，我在你浴室找到的，至少吃点艾德维尔，你烧得快熟了。”

哈尔顺从的吃下了那些药。他都不知道到自己发烧了，完全没感觉。他能感觉到的就是冷，冷到骨头缝里，像是他永远也不会再暖回来。他现在知道不是像，是事实。他闭上眼睛，等再睁开时巴里已经离开了，而公寓里的光线和之前的也不一样了。

只有过后，在做一些事后调查的时，他才发现自己曾与死亡擦肩而过。

布鲁斯一直说的都是实话，这是当然的，关于他从来没有过中断结合的经历。他给哈尔的是他根据情况所做的最好推断，可是布鲁斯错误估算了他们之间结合的程度，和中断它所需要付出的代价。又或者根本不是这样，布鲁斯没有估算错误。只是他觉得哈尔会没事，就像哈尔一直告诫自己布鲁斯会没事那样。他们已经濒临在杀死自己的边缘——只差那么一点点，事实上，如果不是哈尔在第18天的早上醒来，突然对眼前的事情看得如同火光照耀般的清晰明了。

他爬到浴室，踉跄着想站起来。

镜子里的那张脸像是属于陌生人的，但他看见的不是自己。他看见的是布鲁斯的脸，而这个事实冲击着他，迟来和彻底的顿悟，布鲁斯感觉到的，就是他感觉到的——布鲁斯经历着他所经历的一切。而这个——这个——这个是他不能接受的，然后他崩溃了。第一次，他不再在意自己发生了什么。他什么也不想管了，因为即使镜子里是自己那张憔悴颓废的脸，可能他看见的，全是布鲁斯。布鲁斯，像他一样，受尽折磨，他漂亮的身体在高烧和痛苦中煎熬。布鲁斯，身体里每个细胞都在尖啸。因为他。为了他。

“不，”他喃喃道，“不不不不不不。”

他现在除了布鲁斯什么都不在意了。不管付出什么代价，不管他要做什么，布鲁斯不会再受苦。他自己的命屁都不算。它半文不值。布鲁斯需要他，只有这个才重要。

他想不起自己是怎么穿好衣服的，也不知道是怎么挪出的门。去哥谭花掉了他大半天的功夫，而他记忆中有大块大块的黑斑，他十分确定在某个时候他晕过去过。恍惚和昏迷使他两次错过该下的车站，这个他知道。所以等他终于达到韦恩庄园的门前时，他花了9个小时，而不是3个。

“嘿伙计，你还好吗？”他的优步司机问他。她靠着窗户，看样子马上就要拨打911了。

“我···我很好。”他说，身体折成半截以抵抗又一阵袭来的剧痛。他把它压下去，赶跑它。他自己的痛苦不算个事。只有布鲁斯。从石门到庄园的距离仿佛有3英里。他保持视线紧盯着坡顶上那扇巨大的橡木门。每走几步就要停歇一下，可能中途又晕过去了。无论如何他终于达到了门口，倒在门铃前。

当他睁开眼睛时，有一位老者正站在门前。着装正式，表情冷漠。“嗨，”哈尔喘着气，“嘿，你好。你好。我是——你是阿尔弗雷德，对吧？”

老人面色没有任何变化。哈尔猛然意识到自己脖子上的汗没进他经久未换的短袖里。同时他也没完全考虑到自己闻上去有多糟糕——不仅仅是Alpha的臭味，还是邋遢人类共有的污秽，以及久病堆积的腌臜。“我——需要见布鲁斯。我——我是哈尔乔丹。我是，呃，布鲁斯和我是同事，我···”。

“是的先生。我知道你是谁。”

然后他意识到：阿尔弗雷德是不会让他进去的。老者根本不打算让他入内。哈尔咽了咽口水，努力振作，踉跄着站起身，也许看上去能体面些。他努力看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，可他自己的模糊而眩晕。他花了最后一丝力气来这里，来韦恩庄园，而他突然意识到他可能犯了可怕的错误。他也许就要死了，死在庄园的门前，但没关系，这辈子第一次他不再觉得活着很重要，只有布鲁斯。可是布鲁斯。布鲁斯。他得为布鲁斯做到，他得救他。

“我真的非常，非常需要见他。这···很重要。很重要。正义般的···重要。而我感觉···感觉不是很好，我可以就——就进去稍坐会吗，拜托。”

阿尔弗雷德依然不为所动，“行，你很小心眼，”哈尔说，“你很···很不友好。我大概要死在这了然后你···你得想个法子来处理我的尸体。”

“庄园很大，先生，我确定我能想到什么。”

哈尔闭上眼睛，“求求你，”他说，“我知道我都干了些什么。我知道我对他——都做了什么。求求你···求求你。我能见见他吗。求求你。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼神在他身上上下掂量着。然后他站向一旁，让开门。哈尔摇晃着走进黑暗清冷的屋内，又摇晃着穿过宽敞的大厅，来到气派的楼梯前。他想抬头看看楼梯的尽头，可是眩晕阻止了他。“呃，”他说，“所以···”

“三楼，先生，左边走廊的尽头。”

“三楼。唔啊。我想这里不会有电梯？”

“直走右手边就是。”

他在行走的过程中仿佛又榨出些许力气，现在他身体有个能看得见的最终目标——唯一的一个——这让他快了些。或者是因为越来越接近布鲁斯的原因。不论是怎样，他的步伐更稳了，视线也清明了不少。他还是走得摇摇晃晃的，还是疼得五脏六腑都在烧连深呼吸都不敢，但他脑子能稍微思考了。带着决心和目的，迈开他的脚步。在三楼走廊的尽头有一扇门，门口停着一辆餐车。哈尔从这里就能看到那些食物原封未动。他靠墙支撑了一会儿，只是呼吸着布鲁斯的存在，布鲁斯的气息，已经盈满他的鼻腔，包裹着他，给他力量。

我的爱人，他的大脑说，而哈尔身体的其它部分说是的。是的是的是的是的是的。

那晚在蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯对他展示了发生在他们身上的事情真相。他当时是怎么说的？

一定有什么办法可以阻止这一切。

而布鲁斯只是安静的看着他。是否有一部分的他期待着哈尔会有不一样的反应？如果那是你想要的。布鲁斯说。而哈尔从来没有停止过思考这句话背后的含义——如果哈尔说了他想要的不是那个，他们之后的对话就会完全不一样。这一切都是他造成的。是他。是他的责任。他的错。他说了那是我想要的，然后布鲁斯默许了。原谅我，原谅我，声音回响在哈尔脑海。

他挣扎着朝着最尽头的门而去，一步之遥，离他唯一想去的地方，离他需要去的地方。他手撑着墙停下片刻，正是这时，眼角的余光瞟到了动静。有个人——有个人在那里。坐在巨大的窗槛边，面朝他。一个高大英俊的黑发男人，握着一把猎刀。他在用那把猎刀清理他的指甲缝。暮光斜斜地照在身后，把男人笼罩在一片模糊的阴影里。不过哈尔不需要看清他的脸就知道对方是谁。他已经有好几年没看到那张脸露出来过了，但他还是知道。

“哟哈尔你好呀，”他说，“你看上去不太好，”他头也不抬，继续清理他的指甲。

“杰森，”哈尔应对着。

“依我看来你应该躺在床上。也许再给自己找个医生。”

“我——我很好。你在这——”

“我在这干什么？你问的真有意思。我猜我就是到处闲逛咯。你呢？”

“我来见布鲁斯。”

杰森把刀甩来关上，他的眼睛盯着哈尔，一动不动，眨都不眨。“哈，”他说，“我不这么认为。”

哈尔能感觉到后脖上面汗毛竖起的刺痛，“杰森，”他说，“让开。”

“瞧见没，我真心不这么认为。我想如果你要见布鲁斯，你得先过我这一关。”

哈尔在摔倒前先扶住了墙，“听着，小子，”他叹了口气，“事实上我今天过得非常，非常糟糕。所以接下来要发生的事是，你给我从面前把路让开。”

“操你的，”杰森说，而语气中那丝饱含威胁的低沉是不会错的。同样的威胁他在阿尔弗雷德的脸上也遇见过，只是这一次不是遥遥的，令人不寒而栗的厌恶，而是近在迟尺的恨意。他威胁到了他们的Alpha，他自己犯的错。他伤害了布鲁斯。没人比他自己更清楚。

“有些事情你可能知道，”杰森说着，他的声音像丝绸一样柔顺，却充满危险，“你可能知道我通常认为布鲁斯是个混蛋。我认为他是个自大的虚伪的狗娘养的，社交能力和一个发脾气的小孩相差无几。大部分时候我都在想揍爆他那张蠢脸的边缘徘徊。但你，你给我听好听清楚了，你他妈再敢朝这门口走一步，我就废了你。明白吗？”

这是公开了。挑衅，Alpha对Alpha。“哦老天，”哈尔叹着气，“听着，街头忍者。我对你是机车帮中最厉害的那一个深信不疑。但我是绿灯侠，而我——”

一截设计好的双节棍缠住他的小腿把他放倒了，哈尔大口的喘气。绿灯荧荧闪烁，比需要的慢了几秒钟，然后就熄灭了。他太虚弱了。专注，哈尔，专注。

“别逼我——伤到你，”哈尔说。

“看起来你好像连站起来都有些困难，绿灯。别担心，大部分的人都这样。至少是我听说的。”杰森绕着他，“你病了。”他哮着，“你太无力。我能闻到。”

“杰森，”他说，目光清醒平稳的落在年轻的Alpha身上，“我不会和你打。”

杰森抡起拳头砸了过来。砸得哈尔一头撞在了墙上，疼得低低呻吟。杰森的脸出现在他上方，“不会···和你打。”哈尔喘气。

“随你，让我工作更轻松，”杰森说，然后他再次出手，用力一拳打在哈尔腹部，把他肺里的空气都榨出来了。有手指穿梭在他的头发里然后一把揪住，拖着他的头调整到一个更好下手的角度。哈尔睁开他青肿的眼睛，舔了舔开裂的嘴唇。

“你认为···当一个Alpha···就是更能打架？我以为布鲁斯把你教养的···比这个好。”

“你忘记了我不是布鲁斯的那部分？”下一拳又来了，杰森压在他身上，把他的手拧到背后，再过15秒就能折断他的骨头，上帝，这小子真厉害。已经不再是小子了，哈尔迅速吸取了教训。

“不会——和你——打，”他喘着气。他可以像布鲁斯一样，他可以成为像布鲁斯一样的Alpha。那一类Alpha使用头脑战斗，而不是拳头。那一类Alpha知道要成为一个不仅仅是生物课本上那样的人。他能做到。像布鲁斯一样，像布鲁斯一样，这个想法在他脑中回荡，可是如果想要找到他的Alpha禅意，在被揍个半死的同时实在是有些困难，为什么没人领这小子去上上愤怒管理课？

“行吧，管它的，操他妈，”哈尔说，一股喷涌而出的意志之绿化为虎钳3秒内将杰森面朝下压在地板上，“呆在那，”哈尔喘着气，挣扎着站起身。杰森的低吼变成了愤怒的咆哮，骂出的脏话哈尔在心底为之喝彩，因为那些可真是能获得奥运会冠军级别的脏话了。

“别他妈再挑衅我，”他说，抹去嘴巴上的血，压制住上涌的干呕感——不太紧，可也不那么舒服。等他越过那扇门后他可以再吐，但先越过那扇门再说。他来到了走廊尽头，跪了下去，然后又踉跄着爬起来。这走廊突然朝左倾斜，他站立得十分艰难。可是右边那扇门后，有布鲁斯在。

还有两步。他握住把手，推门而入。


	11. Chapter 11

房间里昏暗无光，一开始他看不清任何东西。眼睛借助身后走廊光线适应几秒后，他关上门，松开杰森身上的钳制，因为他知道杰森不会跟进来——事实上，是不敢。不能进入他Alpha的领地，不管他怎么说布鲁斯，但在紧要关头，布鲁斯是他的Alpha。杰森有法外者，一群他自己的人，理应不再和外界有这样的牵连，但哈尔知道蝙蝠家族有一套他们自己的规则。

起初他甚至以为布鲁斯不在那里，但他知道他在——他身体深处能感觉到。他用最后一丝力气闯过杰森进入这扇门，现在他脚下踉跄着朝床走去。中途他被一张椅子绊倒，挣扎着爬起来。在那。在床上。缠在乱成一团的毯子里。布鲁斯。布鲁斯。布鲁斯。

他不知道是怎么来到床的一侧，“不不不，哦老天不，宝贝不，不不不，”他一遍遍的念道。布鲁斯的眼睛是闭着的，呼吸轻浅。皮肤冰冷湿黏，他在发抖——因为冷。哈尔知道。他自己已经记不起暖和是什么感觉了。

“布鲁斯，宝贝，我在这，我很抱歉，布鲁斯，醒醒，醒醒宝贝，我很抱歉，对不起，”他小声说着，手指哆嗦着摩挲布鲁斯的头发，皮肤。布鲁斯眼睛颤颤睁开，可是它们是呆滞的，空洞的。他对他做了什么？

身体接触是关键，布鲁斯曾说。那好，那他就尽可能多的给他身体接触，他能给他最大限度的身体接触。他脱下衣服，几乎是把它们撕开，然后爬上那被冷汗浸透的床上和布鲁斯躺在一起。

“嘿宝贝，是我，我在这，是我，”他一刻不停，全是些没有逻辑的只言片语，希望能把布鲁斯从不知道滑向哪里的深渊中唤回，因为不，绝对不，这事绝对不会发生。布鲁斯决不能离开他。哈尔急促的吻落在布鲁斯的额头，眼睛，鼻子上，手揉着他的头发。不行，再更多的身体接触，他需要给他更多。他伸手把布鲁斯湿透的衣服也给脱了下来，两个人赤裸紧贴。

他把布鲁斯的头放在自己颈部，让他可以捕捉到那强烈的气味——他伴侣的气味。是他的想象，还是布鲁斯的呼吸变深了，平稳了？“我知道自己都干了什么，”哈尔在他耳边轻声道，“我知道。我现在知道了。求求你了醒过来。我知道我干了什么，我再也——再也——我发誓，我再也不会让你失望，就求求你，求求——”

布鲁斯在他身边动了动，向后挣开抬头来看他，而他的眼睛现在聚焦了，又锋利又鲜活，是布鲁斯的眼睛。一根颤抖的手指伸过来，抚摸着他的脸。哈尔在这几乎招架不住的温情中闭上眼睛，血液里流淌的全是它。

“原谅我，”他声不可闻。

布鲁斯的手滑过鬓发到他脑后，把两人的额头抵在一起。布鲁斯在深呼吸，鼻翼扇动，他嗅着哈尔，就像哈尔记忆中布鲁斯第一次在标枪号里那样。哈尔挤近，做着同样的事情。他们就这样过了很久，也许过了一个小时，没人说话，而哈尔能感觉到布鲁斯发抖的身体渐渐平缓，最终停止。布鲁斯一只手捧着哈尔的脸，而哈尔也是同样的姿势。他以为自己有很多话要说，可是事实上没有。没什么需要出声，他们一直在诉说。

困倦渐渐席卷上来——不是高烧带来的麻木，而是美妙的睡意。他贴着布鲁斯陷入沉睡，布鲁斯也贴着他，直到他慢慢苏醒。就像是从另一具身体里醒来。其中一项便是空气现在能到达他肺的底部。但最主要的是，温暖。他从头到脚都沉浸在温暖里——暖得像在泡澡，只不过不是水，是阳光。他朝阳光依偎过去，用鼻子轻蹭，而阳光回应着他。

等他睁开眼睛时他发现布鲁斯已经醒了，看着他。一个小小的笑噙在嘴角。“嘿，”哈尔声音嘶哑。布鲁斯靠近他嘴唇，哈尔便张开了。他伸出舌头和布鲁斯的纠缠在一起，哦不，他错了，事实上他还可以更暖和点。还有那味道——那味道真是无与伦比。它尝上去有麝香，有甜蜜，有浓厚，有复杂，全部，全部都是布鲁斯。他怎么也尝不够，怎么也追逐不累。布鲁斯的舌紧随着他的，而他们基本上就是在用舌头模拟着性交。

哈尔向后靠，好看清布鲁斯，“怎么了，”布鲁斯问他，拇指摩挲着他脸颊。

哈尔摇着头，“我很好宝贝。我只是···你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。有力气了。”

“我们以后再也不这么干了，好吗？”

布鲁斯挤到他肩窝里，“永远，”他低声说。磨蹭变成了舔舐，哈尔低低呻吟。然后他的肚子叫了。

“我也饿了，”布鲁斯说，从哈尔身上爬过下了床。哈尔听见门开和闭合的声音，布鲁斯回来的时候推了一俩餐车。哈尔迷糊的抬起头，等待着食物的味道冲得他反胃，可是相反的，他只感到了···饥饿。真正的饥饿。

“这些是什么？”他问。

“好吧，这好像是把厨房里的全部食材都用上了，”布鲁斯说，把餐车推到床边，“8个烤牛肉三明治，4块牛腰肉，还有这个，看上去像李子糖渍油封鸭。”他拿起刀叉切下一块牛腰肉。哈尔直冒口水。

布鲁斯伸手捞起哈尔的头，抬起他一点，“吃，”他说，把嫩肉喂进他嘴里，“你瘦得像跟铁轨，快点，吃下去。”

哈尔边嚼边半眯着眼睛，“哦老天，”他呻吟道，“卧槽我从来没吃过这么好吃的东西。”

他直身坐起来从布鲁斯手里抢过刀叉，自己大口吃起来。布鲁斯在一旁笑着看他，拿起其中一个三明治。他们两个都顾不上说话的狼吞虎咽，中间只夹杂着一些哈尔偶尔的感叹声。然后哈尔帮布鲁斯拿着他的三明治喂他，另一只手则抚摸着他的头，而布鲁斯用手指拿了一点牛腰肉放进哈尔嘴里，哇哦，哇哦，你好呀典型的不能在典型的Alpha交配行为。不过与其说是Alpha在喂自己的Omega，不如说他们在互相喂，而这感觉太好了，太自然了，太他妈正常了。

现在谁他妈还在乎别的事或者别的人？反正不是他，再也不是。很快他们就发展到用手指撕开牛肉互相塞进对方嘴里，看上去就像是一群鬣狗在进食，但在撕扯啃咬的间隙他们又密密相吻，哈尔在食物香气和他伴侣气味中快乐得阵阵眩晕。这时布鲁斯一手滑过他的脸，靠近他太阳穴处，皱眉看着什么。

“怎么回事？”他问。布鲁斯的声音几乎已经恢复的原样，只是边缘处还有些虚弱。

“噢。那个，来的路上摔的。”

“什么？是地铁站台先动的手？”

哈尔大笑，嘴里又被塞进些肉，还附赠了一个吻，“差不多吧。我得说你蝙蝠一家，保护欲真是爆表。杰森守着你的卧室门，而我必须闯过他。没什么大不了的。”

布鲁斯停下喂他的动作。他的皱眉变成了震怒。“杰森挑衅你了？”

“像我说的宝贝，没什么大不了的。”

“你受伤了，”布鲁斯说，手在哈尔脸上摩挲，插进头发。哈尔能听出布鲁斯声音里腾起的怒意，看见他加快的呼吸。

“嘿，”哈尔说，抓住对方的手，“我没事，好吗？过去就让它过去了。小菜一碟。我也没伤着他，我发誓。我甚至还试着不跟他打，我做了‘真正的Alpha不打架’那套。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，“你做了什么？”

“呀，我以为它能管用。我觉得我能说得动他，至少一点点。”

“老天，你是怎么活下来的？”

“我没事！本来一切都挺顺利的，但我最后还是用了戒指，而他——”

“我什么时候说过真正的Alpha不打架？”

哈尔擦着他的手指，“我不知道，我以为是暗示的？”

“乔丹，你这个白痴，我基本每晚都出去把人揍到趴下。你什么时候觉得我好像对你暗示了Alpha不打架？”

“那我就是推测出来呗，对不起咯！也许你该更明确点。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛往后倒在床上，“上帝救我，”他说，可是哈尔注意到他的呼吸放缓了，声音也平和下来。他爬到他身边挤着。

“快来点，别停下。你的肋骨我都能数出来。快点，美人，张嘴。”他扯了一点鸭肉，沾了糖浆放在布鲁斯嘴边，布鲁斯吃了，伸舌舔着哈尔手指。他停下来专心的吸吮，哈尔用鼻子扫过他，身体顶蹭。布鲁斯吸吮他手指的样子让他想被吸吮其它地方。两人都赤裸着，而布鲁斯温热的皮肤感觉真好。曾经冷彻心扉的麻木像是很久以前的事了。

布鲁斯舔干净他的手指，现在两人结着吻。之后布鲁斯在他脖子处专心的舔舐他的下颚线，哈尔为此气息不均。

“事情是这样宝贝，我只是在想啊，你说你好多了···有多好？

布鲁斯停顿了一下，接着移到哈尔耳边，“全好了，”他悄声说，然后他动了，哈尔能感觉到对方沉甸甸的阴茎贴着他的大腿，和传来的高热。

“感谢上帝，”哈尔呻吟道，“因为我想要的不得了。”他的欲望像一辆横冲直撞的卡车，充血喷张。像是他身体里有个开关被打开了——有电流击中了他，全身的血管脉络都刺痛起来。

哈尔翻了个身把布鲁斯压在身下，然后他骑上去磨蹭。反正他们已经赤裸了。他们分开了那么久。可是即使这样，令人吃惊的是他们似乎根本不需要预热。本以为会有一段小心磨合的阶段，看看他们两个都破败成了什么样子，但是不，根本不用——布鲁斯和他一样的亢奋。

他把布鲁斯的手腕固定在他头顶（是的，他当然知道布鲁斯喜欢什么），只是继续磨蹭着胯下那沉甸甸的硬了的Alpha阴茎。“我他妈要射了，”他悄声道，就像之前一样，刹车被取掉——他失去了控制，一点不剩，而他整个身体痉挛着高潮了，射了一股，再一股，全数洒在那贴着他的烫得要命的阴茎上。布鲁斯大声呻吟着，他能感觉到布鲁斯精液沾染在他身上，这让他射得更绞劲。他们两个基本就是喊着尖叫着像疯子一样扑腾然后射的自己和对方满身都是，可这又是一件他们不在意的狗屁事情。到处都是精液。布鲁斯咆哮着抱着两人翻转，嘴巴找到哈尔的脖子，狠狠咬下。

“操，爽，”哈尔喘着气，手粗鲁的插进布鲁斯头发，使劲拉扯。他们又翻了一转，哈尔听见有什么东西打烂的声音——台灯，可能是，或者是什么桌子被他们撞翻了。谁他妈关心那些。有血沿着他的脖子淌下，而他掰过布鲁斯的，手下狠劲，直到嘴里尝到甜腻腥苦的血味。他伴侣的血，他舔舐吞咽那些血，在又一次高潮来临时呻吟。布鲁斯一手握着两人的结，哈尔全心投入的感受，像是骨头被抽走似的瘫软。

布鲁斯的手指依然虚弱，伴着抖颤，所以哈尔把自己的手也放了上去，现在他们的结紧紧的贴在一起。他们结抵着结。传来的滚烫让哈尔喘息不止。这一切仿佛无边无际。正常情况下，性行为的过程中性的时间是最长的，结是事后的余韵——或者，和布鲁斯在一起的情况里，结是短暂的，像火箭喷射般的极致快乐。可这次不一样。他的结从来，从来没有持续过这么久的时间。他朝往后仰去放声尖叫。

“哈尔，”布鲁斯呻吟着，声音里颤抖的那部分提醒着哈尔，布鲁斯也感觉到了，布鲁斯就在那和他一起。

“怎么——怎么回事，”哈尔在他耳边低声问道。

“不知道。操——别停，别停——别停。”

“不停不停宝贝，永远都不停，噢噢噢噢哦哦哦——操你感觉真棒。”他们在对方的颈窝里厮磨喘息，因为快乐而颤抖不已。哈尔说不上来是过了20分钟他的结才消退还是1小时，他彻底坏掉了。他们在性爱后陷入沉睡，然后是昏迷，他非常确定最后两人都晕过去了。他在布鲁斯的亲吻里醒来，布鲁斯蹭着他的下巴，手指温柔的梳理着他的头发。

“他妈的好爱你，”哈尔喃喃道，而布鲁斯手指揪着他的发两人狼吞虎咽的接着吻，依偎在一起。

“甜心，”布鲁斯低声道，他的声音像是把什么深处的东西给彻底翻了出来——像哈尔心那么深，事实上，更像他的生命。

过了大约一分钟，哈尔开始意识到他还是硬的。与此同时，布鲁斯也是。

“哼嗯，”哈尔说。

“很有趣，”布鲁斯说。

“可以用这个单词，”哈尔动了动，因为布鲁斯差不多是压在他身上睡着了，这体重可谈不上非常舒服。Alpha喜欢在睡觉时抱着他们的伴侣，这很好，很温馨，可是呼吸也很重要。哈尔挣扎着翻滚出来，又伸手往托盘里抓了更多的食物塞进嘴里。餐车像是什么被啃剩的动物骨架，他们很久前就放弃使用餐具了。

布鲁斯把自己窝在哈尔的脖颈，“来，吃点三明治，”哈尔说，反手递了一个给他。

“更想吃你，”布鲁斯说，上下亲吻着哈尔的背。他贴哈尔贴的很近，哈尔又往自己嘴里塞了块肉，喝了点水，然后转身面朝他。

“我好了，继续，”他说，布鲁斯笑了，哈尔跟着笑，他们亲吻，哈尔感觉到和之前同样的眩晕。

当然，过后，他做了足够的功课来知道发生在他们身上的事情称之为发情。并不是他不知道那个。Alpha们会在他们的Omega伴侣进入潮热期时发情，在美妙而复杂的荷尔蒙相互作用下，Alpha用更多的性爱来响应他们的Omega——以及更长时间的结——因为他们的Omega需要。他之前学习到的那些并不是错误的，只是更像真了一半，因为如果连这都不是发情他不知道什么才是了。他们回应着对方的身体。还有，没有人告诉过他在发情期射精是种什么感觉——在发情中他每次高潮是怎样令之前的黯然失色，他是怎样在每次看见自己精液和结液溢出阴茎的时候尖叫哭喊，又是怎样恳求让这一切停下来同时又恳求永远，永远继续下去。

不够，他们总不够。他的血液烧着火，每一次射精都比上一次剧烈。感觉像是持续了好几天，而他心里知道它的确是——或者至少，餐车上的食物一直都在变。他不想去想阿尔弗雷德是怎么知道在发情期的Alpha需要什么样的食物，可是在餐车上一直都有并逐渐增多的半熟肉却一次比一次鲜美。他们只从对方的手指间获取食物，或者嘴里。而爱你爱你爱你爱你是他们每一次吸进的氧气；哈尔不知道他们是否还在说话，还是已经进入到不需要语言的境地。

他们干了好几个小时。这些天来哈尔的记忆并不是连贯的，有一些锐利且鲜明，今后的岁月里不论在何地，每当他回想起时都会感觉像是正发生在眼前。可另外还有些小时——或者天？——就显得晦涩不清，淹没在荷尔蒙和的欲海之中。可有一些记忆，他能记得比别的更清晰。

“我想你在我体内成结，”哈尔说，而布鲁斯拨开他额前的碎发。

“甜心，不安全。”

“我知道，可是也许就现在，对不？我的意思是，如果我们可以那样做，那就是现在。来吧，你知道我们在发情期，你知道那是可能的。把你的结给我，我可以承受。”

布鲁斯表情有些严峻，可是哈尔看得出他动摇了。他欺近然后给出致命一击，“求你了，宝贝。”他悄声道。

布鲁斯对他谨慎到不能再谨慎，用嘴唇和舌头把他从头到尾都活动开，直到哈尔带着泣音祈求。哈尔放松自己，让自己顺势而行，先让布鲁斯进来，而自己的快感则比以往缓慢积累。布鲁斯温柔的进入他，接着把结也推了进去，一点点增大压力直到哈尔感觉自己要爆炸。布鲁斯一直不忘照顾他的老二，仅用缓慢规律的按摩，那额外的压迫感觉真的是太爽了。

“继续，对，”哈尔嘶嘶吸气，他骑着像拳头一样大的结，那结把他鼓起，撑开，“操我要出来了。”

“嘘，还不到，”布鲁斯低声道。

“操我真的要射了，宝贝我——”

“再等等，”哈尔需要等，需要把布鲁斯漫长的结给骑乘出来，而后者还在高潮的这一面。可是他太想出来了。布鲁斯抓住他的手腕所以他不能自己碰自己。哈尔放任自己投向这灭顶的快感之中，太多了，太多了，他已身在浪尖。他努力蹭着体内那巨大的结，可是他的身体分泌不出来天然的润滑，也没有再多的空间可以动作了。“操，”他打着颤，“我需要——需要——”

接着布鲁斯的手，缓缓揉弄着他的结，什么都刚刚好，他哭喊着然后射了，喷溅得老远，那无与伦比的结推着他，他不停的射精，更多，更多。布鲁斯的结什么时候滑出去的他已经不知道了。他躺回枕头试图找回呼吸。然后当布鲁斯的舌头贴上他的结时，他又开始尖叫。

“操我不行了，”他悄声道。感觉太爽，太密集，太多了，永远不够。布鲁斯的唇舌照顾着他的结，他从来没这样感受过。他射出的浓稠弄脏了布鲁斯的脸，湿透了，沿着他的下巴往下淌，溅进了他的头发。哈尔把他猛拉过去拼命亲吻以尝到更多，他的唇舌贴上对方的发，脸庞和皮肤。

“感觉不错？”布鲁斯低低问，而哈尔只是把他抱的更紧了一点，努力在突然涌上的情绪风暴中不分崩离析。布鲁斯把他抱的更紧，哈尔可以感知到同样的事情也正发生在布鲁斯身上。这种勾住他五脏六腑晃晃颠颠的感觉让他知道，他不是一个人，他感知到的一切，还有一个人同他分享。

最后他们去洗了澡，因为无法用语言来形容他们身上覆盖了多少层精液唾液汗水血液和肉汁。它们混在一起闻上去很不错。哈尔不想布鲁斯走进水里。他们只是站在那无与伦比的花洒下，紧紧拥抱在一起，让水花从两人头顶淋下。

“我爱上你家的浴室了，”哈尔说。

“你什么时候想要都是你的，”布鲁斯说，而哈尔没有回答。因为他需要在这之后才能回答，一个不再被发情控制的世界。布鲁斯是在期待着哈尔会搬进来和他一起住在庄园？哈尔离开怀抱，靠在一边的瓷砖墙，依然握着布鲁斯的手。

“我是不是搞砸了，”他看着布鲁斯的眼睛。布鲁斯会知道他的意思的。他做错了吗，到这里来，让他们之间的羁绊发展至此？布鲁斯没有任何阻止他的迹象，即使是布鲁斯想，他也无法推开哈尔，而现在——现在发生了什么显而易见，他们结合了，匹配了。布鲁斯做的任何血液测试都会说明这一点，哈尔知道。这是永恒的了。不可逆。而他几乎没有给过布鲁斯选择的机会。他自己选了，替他们两个，用他的直觉给布鲁斯下了判断。可这并不意味着他的直觉就是对的。

布鲁斯把两人交握的手贴在自己脸颊边。热水浸湿他的头发，眉眼，再沿着两人指缝的罅隙落下。他看着哈尔的眼睛，长久栖息。哈尔知道了答案。

“我不知道之后会怎样，”哈尔说。

“香皂，”布鲁斯这么说。

“你知道我什么意思。”

“我知道。而我也不知道。我们不能边走边摸索吗？”

哈尔想着这句话，“我以为你知道。你知道所有关于同性恋的事情，为什么你不知道这个？”

“你是不是以为网上有个同性恋专业学位证之类的，是不是？”

“我只是想说，就他妈应该设立一个。还有，你什么时候变成活在当下先生了？”

“我能怎么说，你启发了我。你看上去永远都不知道自己在捣腾些什么，可不知怎的效果都还不错。”

“你知道，我本想争辩几句的，但我无话可说。过来。”

在花洒下接吻更美妙，除了在最后他们又得再洗一次澡，毕竟在浴室里又来了一次。可是在干燥的地方更舒服，于是他们出了浴室又上了床。哈尔能听到他身体的鼓噪，渴求的升腾。这一次是他把结埋了布鲁斯体内，接着又是一大段雾气蒙蒙的记忆，因为感觉好到灭顶，他唯一需要做的就是早早的射了出来，当下那也是他唯一能做的事了。可是感受布鲁斯在他身下翻滚扭动，因为哈尔的结撑开他，填满他而低沉呻吟，这段记忆清晰剔透，余生都不会忘记——他自己的快乐和这相比，不值得一提。

“哈尔，”他叹息，“操，哈尔——”

“没错就是这样，宝贝，骑着它，你就是这么对我的，能感受到吗？你觉得舒服吗？”

“你——话——太多。”

哈尔笑得埋进他的肩窝里，他咬他，布鲁斯在他身下跟摔跤似的挣扎，想要哈尔的脖子，他们抱在一起翻滚，又抓又咬又厮打，还有布鲁斯求求你先别射布鲁斯，他的结挤在紧致而高热的甬道里，他快乐的不知道如何形容。而他能感觉到它就在那，就在那一瞬——精准的，他结液即将释放的第一道电流，他伸出一根手指揉弄布鲁斯龟头下的伞面，位置正好，刺激得布鲁斯几乎疯狂，而布鲁斯漂亮的身体几乎痉挛着折叠，他射精了，刚好在哈尔的结给他最后一次震颤，然后浓稠滚烫的结液喷在他体内。

“啊好爽好爽好爽，”布鲁斯大口喘气，而哈尔永远会记得布鲁斯几乎把脑浆都榨出般猛烈射精时的声音。

“嗯啊，”哈尔吼着，最后一次把结往里面推进，最后一次让布鲁斯的呼吸碎成轻喘。

他像布鲁斯之前对他那样，从他体内退出来然后用舌头贴上布鲁斯的阴茎。布鲁斯的结像是永不消退，而哈尔用唾液浸透它，舔舐它吸吮它吃下它。

“精液热狗，”哈尔宣布，当他们两个都躺在床上身上全是唾液和精液时，再洗一次澡看上去势在必行。

布鲁斯转过头来看着他，“你刚说什么？”

“精液热狗。应该是叫这个名字。你知道，这样吃一个人的结。如此我宣布，这种行为称之为精液热狗。”

布鲁斯眼睛颤颤着闭上，“我后悔了。”

哈尔大笑，“是你说我们要边走边摸索的。我想我应该可以为一些专门的性爱动作命名。”他抓起被单的一角擦拭头发，布鲁斯大部分的结液都溅到了这里。他回头看了看一片狼藉的床，这是张巨大的床，但现在已然非常像某种巢穴。但他发现自己一点不觉得恶心时，他为自己担心了下。“你知道到了一定时间，我们还是应该考虑重新换张床单什么的，”哈尔说。

“哼嗯，”布鲁斯依然没有睁开眼，“如果你想的话，我可以让阿尔弗雷德进来整理。”

“什么，···进这里面来？”

“是的，进这里面来。你这个白痴。不然还要他去哪里？”

“真是抱歉原谅我觉得尴尬，让阿尔弗雷德看到，你知道，这···我们搞得这一切。”

“他给我们送食物进来已经三天了，还是你根本没注意？另外，你以为桌上那些干净的毛巾都是会魔法的性神仙子在你睡觉的时候拿来的？”

“如果你告诉我这房子有会魔法的性神仙子我会肯定，百分之百的相信你。我是说，你的地下室里面有只霸王龙，谁知道你他妈还藏了些什么其它的？”

布鲁斯撑起手肘研究他，“你应该看看，”他说。

“什么，你是说···现在？”

“为什么不？我可以带你参观参观。不过先穿上衣服是个好主意。”

哈尔沉默了。等待在门后的那个世界，从布鲁斯家族开始，至少有一个不喜欢他，还有一个积极的想要杀掉他。事实上，密谋要杀掉他更准确一点，因为他很确信杰森事先一定和迪克商量过。他真希望他们两个能在这个房间里渡过一生。

“猜杰森还会和我打吗？”

“几乎一定。我每个月都要和他打两三次。”

“我准备假装这是你在讲冷笑话。”

布鲁斯的手找到他的，他们面对面坐着，手指紧握。事实上他已经能感受到发情正在慢慢消退。他知道布鲁斯也能感觉得到。并不难受。他现在能更清醒的思考，呼吸时也不会再感觉到小球上血脉的跳动。他不知道像这样的发情是否以后还会发生，或者是有规律的出现。这大概就是布鲁斯所谓的他们需要边走边摸索的那部分。有另一只温热坚定的手掌紧紧握住他，指引他。

感觉很美妙。比美妙还棒。感觉，很正常。

“我爱你，”布鲁斯说，“不过精液热狗是不存在的。”

“才不是不存在，”哈尔说，把他的男人搂的更紧了一点。外面的世界可以再多等几分钟。


	12. Chapter 12

“嗨，”巴里打开门，眼里有着明显的惊讶，“嘿老兄，怎么样？一切都还好？”

“我很好。好极了。不过还不至于对啤酒说不。”

“当然，等下，快进来。很高兴你问起啤酒，因为今天你走大运了。快来看看这个。艾瑞斯的表兄开了家小啤酒厂，然后给了我们一板条箱的手工啤酒，看看这阵仗。”巴里把木箱从桌子下面拖出来。他拿出一细长的棕色酒瓶，打开盖子骄傲满满的递给哈尔，后者接过怀疑的闻了闻。

“怎么闻起来是这个样子？”

“噢是的！酒里加了茶树油。用来提升嗅香的。来吧，尝尝看。”

哈尔翻了个白眼，“管它的，”他说，“我觉得我应该过来让你知道我还活着。上次你看到我的时候，我好像快死了。”

“是呀，”巴里皱着眉，“没在开玩笑。哈尔，不骗你，你吓死我了。然后我几周都没见到你，你也不接电话，像是你从地表就这么消失了。我都不知道该怎么想。哈尔，说真的，你还好吗？”

哈尔深思熟虑的盯着他手里的马尿，“是的，”他说，“我很好。甚至应该说，非常好。也许是这辈子最好的了。”

“哇哦老兄很高兴你这么说。你看上去也像那么一回事，你看上去···真的很好。真的。生病很不适合你，我猜。”

“我结婚了，”哈尔说。巴里一嘴啤酒全喷出来洒了一桌子。他咳个不停。

“你什么？”他哽出几个词，哈尔冲他直乐，这比他想象中的还要搞笑。

“我结婚了，”他说，“或者至少，你知道，结合了。已经是我们能达到的婚姻状态的极限。”

“哈尔，”巴里擦着嘴，“我不敢相信——抱歉，我只是，完全震惊了。我想说的是，操这他妈也太棒了。恭喜你，老兄。我还以为我见不着这天了，字面意义上的那种。所以你们会举行仪式还有其它的吗？求求你告诉我我能有机会可以朝你洒鸟食。”

“不，我们不会——等下，鸟食？为什么你要朝我洒鸟食？”

“因为人们在婚礼仪式上都这样做。怎么你从来没参加过婚礼？”

“我以为人们会洒大米。”

“噢，”巴里恍然的点点头，“是，以前是洒大米，但后来发现大米其实对鸟类身体很不好。鸟从米球里把大米挑出来吃掉，但大米会卡住它们的喉咙让它们窒息而死。或者是撑破他们的肚子。挺悲惨的。所以，别这样，你一定得有个婚礼！我会让你骄傲的，老兄，我会发表一篇有史以来最棒的伴郎讲话。除非——我是说，你有可能会想让奥利···我不是故意假定——”

“巴里。你当然是我的伴郎。只是，不会有婚礼。没办法举行。事实上，它是非法的。”

巴里安静了。哈尔继续喝着他那被诅咒过的啤酒，眼神没有离开巴里丝毫。那张英俊而敞开的脸上所有情绪都一览无遗。“非法的，”巴里说，“你是说···因为他是一个Alpha。”

“是的，”哈尔说，“他是。”

巴里看着他，哈尔放下手里的啤酒，“等等，”他说，“为什么你用的是‘他’？”

“因为你就是这么说的。那天在瞭望塔上和戴娜——你说你和另一个Alpha男性睡过。所以我就差不多直接作出结论，而我觉得——我说错了？是···是之前提到的那个男人吗？”

“是，”哈尔说，“就是他。”

“我次奥，”巴里说。两个人都没说话，望着各自的啤酒。他来这里到底在期待什么？为什么他会以为巴里的反应会与众不同？他不指望认可，真的。他知道没人会为他举办派对。可是他还是没准备好面对这震惊无措的沉默，这——

“哇哦，”巴里说，扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“恭喜，老兄！真的，这是我今天得到的最好的消息。”

“真···的？”

“他妈的当然了。你在开玩笑？哈尔乔丹，居然要安定下来了？下一步要发生什么？地球撞向冥王星？所以快过来，坐好了然后从头给我讲讲。我全部都要听。”

“你要听，”哈尔说。他现在大脑有些过载。

“我当然要！还有谁知道？”

“呃···名单不会很长。目前，就···就只有你。”

“等等···真的？噢老兄，哇这更好了。好，现在来给我讲讲他，他长什么样的？”

“呃呃呃···”也许他应该对这一系列问题准备的再充分一些，好吧准确说是，他完全没准备。在他的脑中他就只思考了出柜的那一部分，而他从没想象过坐下来和巴里谈论，好吧，谈论布鲁斯。

“这个，”哈尔想方设法的，“他···他很特别···啊操，我不知道该怎么形容他。完全不是我的领域。好吧，他，呃，他很高。”

巴里扬起一边的眉，“高。”

“然后他···头发是黑色的。”

“哈尔。这件事是你编造的吗？”

“什么？不！我发誓这是真的，好吧，我只是——很不擅长这一部分。他，好吧，他是个好人。像是我所知的最好的，那种好人。”

“好的，”巴里鼓励道。

“然后···然后他把一生都奉献出以帮助别人。字面意义上的一生。”

“他知道绿灯侠的那部分？”

“噢是的完全知道。不仅仅是知道，事实上他——他的工作也不是完全不同。我的意思是，当然没有我那么的英雄显赫。但他能理解我们工作的意义。他也是个飞行员，所以我们有些地方是相通的。还有他···”哈尔声音小了下去，看见布鲁斯就在跟前。

“他和你见过的任何人都不一样。他聪明的要命，我给你都形容不出来。可是他只想用他的聪明来帮助别人。即使他自己不太擅长与人相处。我是说，你可以一直呆在他身边却还是不知道他到底喜欢什么。很多人都以为自己了解他，其实他们不，不是真正的了解。他就像个迷。”

巴里哈哈大笑，“又高，又黑，又像个迷，还不擅长与人相处？还别说，哈尔，我都要以为你刚和蝙蝠侠结婚了。”

“什么？不我没有！”

巴里古怪的看着他，“哈罗德，”他说。

“不，我只是——不知道你为什么要那样认为。因为我们就没在谈论蝙蝠侠。我根本连喜欢都说不上。”

“噢我的上帝，”巴里轻轻说道，“你和布鲁斯结婚了。”

“不是！”哈尔大叫，揪住自己的头发，“不，我没有。我那个人的名字叫···艾伦。他叫艾伦。”

“那是我的姓。你这么说只是因为你正盯着我看。”

“啊，你看，但是拼写不一样。他的拼写是A-L-A-N。和你完全不同。”

“哈罗德乔丹，你是我在整个已知多元宇宙中见过的最差劲又最可怜的骗子。外面小学三年级的孩子都会替你感到羞愧。”

哈尔把脸埋进手里，“操，”他无力的说。

“你和布鲁斯结婚了，”巴里说，“天。我怎么——为什么我没有看出来？靠，上帝呀。哈尔，这一切——老天，这一切都能讲得通了。事实上这一切简直讲得太通我都要开始害怕了。”

“真的？”

“当然是真的。这就是——你当时说的就是他。他是——哇哦。就，哇哦。哈尔，我简直——好吧，抱歉，我马上就能组织出清晰的句子，发誓。”

“巴里。我不是过来做这个的。我过来是来谈论我，和对我最好的朋友坦诚的，不是替他出柜。你得明白这一点。”

“哈尔。你觉得你不能信任我？你觉得我会说什么或者做什么把你们两个置于···”他笑起来，“你们两个。老兄，这种说法真古怪，同时又···很对。”

“是吗？”

“哈尔，你知道我怎么想你的。但我也很爱布鲁斯，是的这么多年我都很纳闷你们两个之间的火药味，你对他总是不公正，而他也从来看不到你的好。但现在你们两个——噢天，这真的是最美好的事了。”

巴里冲他笑。是真正的笑。那种嘴巴裂到耳根，脸都皱起的笑。最美好的事。巴里刚刚说。哈尔脸色郑重，“你不知道听见有人对我这样说意味着什么，”他说。

巴里倾过身抓过他的胳膊，“来吃晚餐，”他说。

“什么？”

“来吧，你和布鲁斯一起。我知道你们不能有婚礼。我知道可能这种事都没几个人会知道。但没有理由你们两个不能来我家吃晚餐，让我和艾瑞斯做给你们吃，给你们烤一个傻蛋糕，再喝点香槟，为你们两个高兴高兴。拜托一定让我们做这个。拜托。”

哈尔想说什么，但他说不出来。“我···让我先和布鲁斯谈谈。我们并没有商量好要告诉别人。而他——”他的手机响了，“等等。抱歉，需要先接个电话。你是准备打爆我的电话还是怎么？”他说，“我会尽早赶过去的。”

“放轻松灯侠，我打过来都不是要讲那个，”杰森拉长调子，“只是迪基鸟想参与我们正在的调查。告诉了他是你帮我找到上星期毒品的外星出处。而他还有些东西想让戒指帮忙看看。所以来问问你咯。”

“你把我当什么，超市的扫码仪吗？”哈尔叹了口气。他的不耐烦是假装出来的，而杰森也知道。他其实对于迪克愿意加入他们的项目小队暗暗感到高兴。而杰森在同意之前事先征求他的意见这一点他也没漏过。他们从来没再说起过那天在走廊上发生的事，但不代表杰森忘记了当时的教训。

“亲友价，”杰森说，哈尔笑了，不是因为有趣，而是因为他知道他属于哪一项，而杰森也知道。

“行吧小子，回见，”哈尔说，挂掉手机。巴尔在一旁笑着看他，“家里琐事，”哈尔若无其事的说道，而巴里另一只手也拍上他的肩，把他搂过来抱个满怀。

“好吧，我们现在要拥抱了？巴里，我只是结婚了，不是得了什么绝症。没事的，我不——好吧，”他他叹口气，投降了。巴里的拥抱可不是那么轻易能挣脱的，而且最好不要去反抗。然后他突然意识到巴里还要拥抱布鲁斯，而哈尔能亲眼旁观，这个场景就足够他去争取晚餐的许可了。

“好了好了，”哈尔说，“这——好吧，我们还抱着。行。就问问，我们要抱多久？”

“把时间空出来，”巴里说，埋在他肩窝声音含糊不清。而哈尔笑了，纯然的快乐与喜悦。

 

布鲁斯站在无菌室的门前，手握着门把。很容易就能走回停车场上车然后离去。没人知道他曾出现在这里。或许今天还不是时候。

他急促的敲了几声，推门而入。桌后的戴娜看见他惊讶不已。“布鲁斯，”她说。她并没有显得不快，“一切还好吗？是你给我打的电话？显然在这个月早些的会议后我把我的手机模式调成勿扰了五天，所以只有上帝才——”

“不，”他说，“不是我打的。你有时间吗？”

“当然，”她说。像天生的临床医学家那样出色的掩盖了疑惑，带引他去到一张舒服的椅子。可他倾向站着，并且走向窗边，观察着她。

“你的办公室比我想象中的小，”他说。

“好吧，这个我想···我没有那么多时间一直做那些能让我换个大办公室的活计。”

“我猜也是，”他注意到停车场对面有一台混凝土搅拌机正在缓慢的滚动。难看的景色。“我不会占用你过多的时间，”他说，“我在这天快结束时才来是我以为这样你会方便些，但我意识到你的时间和我一样宝贵，而我发誓不会耽误你的晚餐。”

“布鲁斯。别这样，你想留多久都可以，今晚是奥利弗做饭，所以外卖可以再等等。你确定你不想坐？”

“我确定。我需要问你一个问题。”

“当然。”

“你有多信任我？”

这显然不是她没预料之中的问题。她更加疑惑了。“布鲁斯。我不敢相信你居然需要问这个问题。”

“这个问题不是没有意义的，我保证。你有多信任我？”

“我的性命，”她说“以及我爱的所有人的性命。也许我对你的信任超过其它我认识的所有人。”

他点点头。“我需要你对我信任的比那还多。”

“还多——”她皱起眉。

“我需要你信任我超过你信任你自己。我说的是这种信任。你感觉所有的一切都在告诉你一个真相，而我却告诉你了另一个。即使是这样你还能信任我吗？违反所有的现有证据？如果我告诉你这很重要，你能至少试一试吗？”

“是的，”她说，“是的，我愿意。”

“谢谢。”他说，“因为这就是我即将要告诉你的。我会告诉你一些你觉得难以相信的事情，同时很有可能会改变你对我的看法。”

“布鲁斯，没什么会改变那个。”

“你现在是这么想的。可是没有那么简单。我将要告诉你的事情会让你只有两个选择。要么完全信任我，然后调节你对整个世界的认知和看法。或者，你可以选择不相信我所说的任何一个字，然后调节你对我的认知和看法。”

“我不太明白。”

“你明白的，”他说，“只是没人愿意面对这种选择。”他背对着窗户和那混凝土搅拌机。昨天的对话依然回荡在他脑海。事实上，是从未离开过。在他余生都一直存在，即使他当时什么都没说。

“这个险冒的太荒谬了，”他说，怒视着哈尔。他之前正坐在餐厅喝着咖啡，哈尔靠在一张椅子上，表情严肃的用力啃一个苹果。为什么男人就不能好好的坐下来？他总是喜欢靠在上面，或者是屁股挂着点边，不然就像个没教养的中学生那样反着叉开坐。

“它不是，”哈尔说，研究着手里的苹果。

“你到底是为什么要告诉巴里这些？除了把他放置在某种很不舒服的处境外没有其它任何作用。你很幸运，他的反应是那样。我不需要你站在韦恩庄园的壁垒上像悲惨世界第二幕中那样挥舞着彩虹旗。如果你不介意的话。”

“没错，”哈尔说，“因为那样没有意义。”

“的确没有，”他不悦的说道，草草浏览着平板里的头条。

“因为这和现实没有任何关系，因为说服别人是浪费时间。因为你还有更重要的事要去做。”

“正是，”布鲁斯说，心里拉起警报。每一次和哈尔争论什么，都会到达一个临界点，像是脚下的土地正在分崩离析。听见自己完美无瑕的理由荡回来，让他紧张不已。

“我明白了，我来告诉你为什么，我没有时间理这堆破事先生。之前，当有人朝你泼那些恐同的脏水时，你可以告诉自己那不要紧，因为你可以忽略它。它不会影响到你，没有现实依据之类的。”

布鲁斯一言未发。“最新消息，以防你还没意识到，”哈尔说，“每一块别人喂给你的狗屎，戴娜还有其他人，现在他们说的不再只是你一个人。现在他们说的是你的婚姻。现在他们说的是我们。”

哈尔靠过来，“天才男孩，你猜怎么着？现在你有时间了。”

他把苹果扔进垃圾桶，转身出去了。而布鲁斯还坐在那里。一直坐到阿尔弗雷德进来给他添咖啡。“有什么能为你效劳的，少爷？”管家关切的问道。

“你可能和他想法是一样的，”布鲁斯说。

“我不知道你在说什么。和谁？”

“算了，”他扔掉餐巾站了起来，“今天我会在办公室。”

他告诫自己忽略掉哈尔荒谬的主张。它们是无根据的，不理智的。过于情绪化的。可是不知怎的···让他无法忘怀。就像哈尔人一样。所以大约24小时后，他站在了戴娜的办公室里。

“没人想做这种选择，”他说，“可你即将面对的就是那种，你将选择是否相信你自己，或者我。因为你不知道的是，我是同性恋。”

房间里一片死寂。戴娜一动未动，没有任何表情。又一项她是杰出临床医学家的证明。“请不要说话。”布鲁斯说。“相信我，我宁愿你不。就听着。我们可以以后再谈，如果你愿意。或者我们永远也不再谈，如果你愿意。重点只是，今天你听我说。”

他转向窗户。“你相信有些事不是真的，”他继续说道。“关于我，和像我的那群人。我认为你的相信是出于很好的理由——因为，就像你所说的，人们坐在你办公室，告诉你那些故事。可是我现在要你去相信那每一个被困扰的，自我厌恶的，来你办公室求助的Alpha同性恋们的背后，还有一百个，是你没见到的。那些人快乐的生活，有结合了的伴侣和家庭。真实的如你自己所拥有的那样。而这个，最后，就是我想让你相信的。我不是让你仅仅相信我。我对成为你习惯思维中的特殊案例没有兴趣。我是在告诉你，我只是成千上万中的一员。他们都和我一样。我是在告诉你，在这间办公室的外面还有一个世界，而你对那些人的存在一点概念都没有——男女Alpha同性恋们的世界，他们生活，相爱，结合，上班，买房，养育小孩，结清账单。在那个世界里，人不按阶级化分，而是我们是谁，和我们爱谁。”

他们说的是我们。哈尔这样说。这就是他一直没看到的地方。只针对他一个人的指控很容易耸耸肩就过去了。但是针对他的伴侣？为了哈尔他可以一个人对抗整个世界还能把一支尖矛刺进世界的肚皮里。不再有躲藏。

他看着她面色苍白的坐在那里一动不动，而眼神却一刻未离，“这就是我要求的，”他轻轻说道，“你的选择。多点时间想想吧。”

他朝门口走去，顿了一下，然后回头，“我是他们中的一个，”他说，“我忘记说了。我现在有一个伴侣。像你可能知道的，当你和别人在一起时，看问题的方式就会和以前不一样。等你准备好后，如果你觉得你能准备好，我想邀请你来我家。我们的家。我想说的就是这些。”

当他手握上门把时她开口了。“布鲁斯，”她说。

“嗯？”

“我···”她润了润嘴唇，“谢谢你今天前来。谢谢你···告诉我这些。谢谢你认为，值得与我谈论这样的话题。”

“我之前没有，”他说，“对于此，我很抱歉。”

“我也是，”她说。

“至少，”他说，“是个开始。”

她嘴角几乎察觉不到地笑了笑，“的确。”

他出了门，轻轻的关上。然后迅速穿过街道走到停车场，坐上车后在那里思考了很久。过了一会儿后他拨打了一个他告诉自己不要拨打的电话。不是出于冲动也不是欲望，那些都消退已久。正常情况下本应该很快，如果不是因为他们在结合期间要像白痴一样强行分离。给他们生理和心理带来的破坏直到现在才慢慢愈合，漫长的几个星期里都无法忍受没有物理上的碰触。之后，他们才敢尝试着一小点——一个下午，也许，只是紧随几小时离别而来的是撞进对方怀里，颤抖，饥饿，渴求。一点一点的，他们开始慢慢找回独立的感觉。哈尔现在能去外太空，只有一点点轻微的不适。会越来越好的。而等冲动消失殆尽后，他发现它被一些更为冷静的东西所取代了——更强大，更深层，更真实的东西。

“嗨，”是哈尔，布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让暖流冲刷过他。也许不会消逝的那么快，也许他永远都能感觉到他爱人声音里的热度，仅仅是哈尔的声音就能让他全身发烫。

“你在哪？”布鲁斯问。

“瞭望塔上的监视任务。快完了。然后我还得填写军团的报告，关于那个我可能迟交了一丁点。”

“解释一丁点。”

“七个星期。如果非要我估计的话。我确认没什么问题。军团的最后期限就和国税局的一样，你知道，没什么大不了的。”

“乔丹。国税局的最后期限是非常大不了的。”

“这个嘛，至少他们还没来抓我。再说了，你怎么知道国税局？你又不上税。”

“什么？你为什么会觉得我不上税？”

“不造。我以为有钱人都不用，”他能听出哈尔在伸懒腰。他的长腿会翘在控制台上，像布鲁斯千万次吼别人不准那样的坐着。他能听见椅子的嘎吱声。“上面时光真漫长。下面情况怎么样？”

“很有趣。我刚去见了戴娜。”

“哦？为什么？”他几乎敢发誓他听见男人嚼葵花籽的声音。在监控室里。吃东西。是不是有些时候他讲解规则只是为了证明自己不是聋子？为什么就没人在意这些日常条例？

“我思考了你所说的，”布鲁斯说道，“而你是对的。”

对面传来一阵手在塑料袋里穿过时那种悉悉索索的声音，“你知道，”哈尔说，一边咔嚓咔嚓咀嚼，“这个范围大到可以从，我改变了关于对上帝和宇宙全部的看法，到我认同你对厕纸的选择。还记得我们之前说过的吗？有些时候你得用你的声音告诉别人你脑子里到底想的是什么，宝贝儿。”

布鲁斯小小笑了一下，“等你今晚回家我会告诉你，”他说，“你会回来吗？”

“我应该可以。只是可能会很晚。”

“这太糟糕了，”布鲁斯说。

哈尔的声音低沉了下去，更轻柔了，“你需要我早点回来吗，宝贝？”

“是的，”他吸了口气，“可以吗？”

“永远都可以，”哈尔哼嗯，两人就这样呼吸着，就像在共享同一口空气，即使是隔着通讯器，也是有效的。

“回见，”布鲁斯说。

“就你要知道，这就是我为什么报告七个星期都还没上交的原因。以防你准备又拿不负责任来啃我的屁股。”

“事实上，这正是我想要做的。整整一个晚上。”

“滚下线去，这是什么不专业的做法？瞭望塔的通讯线路可不是你的私人性爱电话，韦恩。那我们八点左右见？”

“听起来不错。还有哈尔？”

“嗯？”

“把你那该死的税交了。”

最后他听见的声音就是哈尔的笑，爽朗，持久，深沉。像阳光，这笑声总是让他释然，仿佛憋住了他自己都不知道的一口气。他把手机放回夹克口袋，打燃莲花的引擎。他可以坚持到八点。


End file.
